Ice Despair
by Rin0313
Summary: seperti tajuk... ya nih cerita tentang ice despair! Kan dah ditajukkan Ice Despair, so memang akan sedihlah cerita nih(walaupun author skrang dah tak tau sendiri tgh tulis apa /slap myself/) and... kalo x suka x payah tengok! So... kalo kau nak tgk, silalah, walaupun mungkin tidak akan seperti yg dijangkaan but anyway please enjoy the beauty of despair surround by
1. chapter 1

Rin: Nak baca cerita nih perlu ada hati yg kuat ya~kalo x nanti kau pulak yh tergelam dlm despair aku x tanggung~

Ice: Memang pun... dan kena ada banyak air mata dgn tissu...

Taufan : Dan cerita dahsyat!!! Author nih ada penyakit ke apa?!

Rin: Oi! Aku takde lah! ()

Blaze: Dan korang kan ada waifu sendiri~hah...sila sila sila! Menyediakan hati yang cukup kuat apabila terlihat waifu sendiri didera!

Hali: Iya tu... kalo korang x ada hati yg kuat dan senaja komen jahat jahat aku akan belasahkan korang guna pedang halilintar aku...

Ice: Dan aku akan bekukan org yg camtu selama lamanya...

Gempa: Dah dah tu korang... tak baik tau kejutkan readers... =

Ice hali: Ya Gempa...

Thorn: Walaupun cerita ini mungkin akan macam... sad sikit ada sikit bahagian ceria!

Solar: Dan bahagian aku menunjukkan Kemachokan aku~*swag*

All ex Solar: *buat gaya nak muntah*

Solar: Apa? Betul kan?

Rin: Ya lah tu betul = ...dah dah sambungkan...er... kitorang dah cakap sampai mana dah?

All ex Rin: *facepalm*

Rin: oh Iya iya! Dah ingat! Mungkin cerita nih ada random OTP ya! Tidak semestinya akan BlazeIce selalu, mungkin akan campur sikit FangHali~

Hali: Hah??! Si alien yg rambut landuk pun akan ada dlm cerita?

Rin:Ya lah! Kalo takde kawan kawan korang mana boleh teruskan cerita nih?

Thorn: Pastu diorang dapat keluar byk byk kali tak?

Rin: Eh ini... =v=

Ice: Hmm... mungkin x kot... mungkin cerita nih die langsung x kan guna diorang...

Rin: Hm... memanglah mungkin sy langsung xkan guna... but whatever~tgk dulu lah~

Ice: Hmm =

Rin: But anyway~kalo kau dah sediakan tissu dan hati yg kuat, silalah baca dan enjoy the beauty of despair XD


	2. 01 The conflict

Ice:Minum sejuk sejuk baru sedap lah!

Blaze: Bukanlah! Panas baru best!

Ice:Sejuk!

Blaze:Panas! *genggam tangannya*

Ice: *pusing ke belakang* Blaze baka! Saya tak nak peduli kau lagi!

Blaze: Hmpf! Aku pun sama! Aku pun tak nak pedulikan kau lagi! *angry, keluar dari rumah*

Ice: *balik ke blik, duduk kat atas katil, peluk patung Polar Bear* Hmpfff!! Blaze Baka! Baka! Baka baka baka ——!

Gempa: *terdengar diorang bergaduh tadi* *ketuk pintu* Ice, boleh saya masuk?

Ice: Mm, masuk lah...

Gempa: saya masuk ya... *masuk ke dalam bilik, duduk di tepi Ice* kau bergaduh dengan Blaze lagi ke?

Ice: hmpf... cuma gaduh tentang minuman sejuk ke panas yang mana lagi sedap...

Gempa: *sign* korang nih, pasal kecik nih pun nak gaduh?

Ice: *berdiam*

Taufan: Gempa!!!!! Mana kau?! Gempa!!!!! *jerit*

Gempa: *jerit* Sini!!! Ice, saya keluar dulu ya. *keluar dari bilik*

Ice: *peluk Patung polar bear* *teringat memori manis dengan Blaze*

Blaze: Ice ~ sini! Kau tengok! Benda nih menarik lah!

Ice: ehh, betul lah ~

Blaze: Ice ~ nah! Special ice koko kau!

Blaze: Oh! Anjing!

Ice: Aku...aku takut anjing... Blaze... tolong aku... *bersembunyi di belakang Blaze*

Blaze: no problem! Tengok nih! Woof woof! Woof woof woof!

Anjing lari away.

Blaze: tengok! Anjing dah lari lah! *smile*

Ice: *feel sorry* ...aku nih memang kecik hati betul... hal kecik nih pun nak gaduh dengan dia... nanti aku pergi berminta maaf kepada dia lah...

Gempa: *masuk ke dalam bilik Ice*

Ice: *terkejut* Gempa!!! Kenapa kau tak ketuk pintu dulu?!

Gempa: Ice... kau dengar baik baik ya...

Ice: apasal? Kenapa serius sangat nih?

Gempa: Blaze dia... dia...

Ice: Blaze dia kenapa? Kena culik dah ke?

Gempa: *tears drop* Blaze dia terlibat dalam kemalangan...skrang dia kat hospital!

Ice: Tipu... kau tipu je kan?! Nih semua satu penipuan kan?! Gempa?

Gempa: *tengok arah lain* *berdiam*

Ice: Gempa! Jawablah aku! Gempa!

Gempa:... Kau nak pergi ke hospital ke tak?

Ice: Gempa...

Gempa: ...nak ke tak?

Ice:... nak... saya nak...

Gempa:...ikut aku...

*Hospital*

All except blaze: *tunggu di depan bilik kecemasan dengan cemas*

Doctor: *keluar dari bilik kecemasan dengan muka yang tidak begitu gembira*

Ice: Doctor! Blaze dia camne?!

Doctor: nih... korang masuk dulu dan nanti saya jelaskan.

All: *masuk ke dalam bilik*

Blaze: *lay on the bed* *cam tertidur*

Hali : Dia masih hidup lagi...baik lah macam tuh...

Ice; Ha'ah, tadi dah terlalu risau...

Doctor: baiklah korang boleh berfikiran positif macam nih... sebenarnya dia...

Ice: sebernarnya dia apa? Kan dia masih hidup lagi nih?

Doctor:... Dia... disebabkan dia kena kereta langgar, dan menyebabkan sebahagian otaknya damage... dan tidak akan bangun lagi dari mimpinya, nih dipanggilnya persistent vegetative state...

Ice: A.. apa...? Blaze dia .. tidak akan bangun lagi..?

Taufan: Tapi Blaze kan ada peluang untuk bangun lagi?

Doctor: Ya, cuma pada bulan keenam yang pertama, tapi kalau tidak ada sign, dia akan macam nih untuk seumur hidupnya...

Taufan: dengar tak tuh ice? Blaze kan ada peluang untuk bangun lagi!

Ice: Ta.. tapi cuma pada bulan keenam yang pertama... kalau...

Taufan: stay positive Ice! Blaze dia mesti akan bangun!

Ice: ya.. mesti dia akan bangun!

Taufan: that's right! Doctor, ada cara cepat untuk bagi Blaze bangun ke?

Doctor: Ada, massage dia setiap minggu 4 kali, dan bercakap dengan dia, teman dia.

Solar: hah! Dengar tak Ice? Kalau setiap hari rajin begini, Blaze dia pasti akan bangun!

Ice:Ya...kalau setiap hari camni... pasti Blaze akan bangun suatu hari nanti!

Lepas tuh, setiap hari Ice selalu datang ke hospital untuk massage Blaze, bercakap dengan Blaze.

Ice: Blaze, kau tau tak apa berlaku kat kedai tok aba tadi? Encik Kamarul dia tertumpah airnya, dan malang lagi terkena cattus lagi! Haha! Cattus pun kejar dia!

Ice: Blaze, susahlah mathematics tingkatan 2, banyak formula yang kena ingat...

Ice: Blaze ~ kau tengok ~ manga yang kau suka tu dah keluar lah! Nanti saya bagitau awak ceritanya !

Ice: Blaze, kau nak tidur sampai bila? Tidur nih kerja aku lah~Blaze ~ bangunlah ~

Tak kira apa Ice cakap kepada dia pada setiap hari, Blaze tetap tak bagi respond.

Hari nih, ice tetap datang lagi.

Ice: Blaze, nih dah bulan keenam... Blaze... bangunlah, tidur bukan kerja kau... hiks... *start to cry*

Ice: Blaze! Kau tak bangun disebabkan marah aku kan?! Blaze! Maaflah aku! Hiks... aku menyesal... aku tak patut gaduh dengan kau hari itu! Hiks...Blaze... bangunlah... aku janji aku takkan bergaduh dengan kau lagi... hiks...Blaze... Bangunlah...

Gempa: *di luar wad* kesian Ice...

Blaze: *jari tangannya tertiba bergerak*

Ice:!!! Jari Blaze gerak! Doctor! Cepat datang!

*lepas examination*

Doctor: Blaze ada sign untuk bangun, tak beberapa lama masa lagi, dia pasti akan bangun!

Ice: Betul ke doctor?! Tak tipu ke?

Doctor: Betul tu! Taniah korang!

Taufan: Tengok Ice, usaha kau dah ada buah lah! *smirk*

Ice: Ya! *smile*

Nurse: Doctor! Dia dah bangun lah!

Doctor: eh?!

Ice: *cepat pergi tengok Blaze* Blaze! Kau dah bangun akhirnya! Blaze... maafkan aku sebab hari itu bergaduh dengan kau...

Blaze: *termenung ice* kau...

Ice: ya? Blaze?

Blaze:... kau siapa?

Ice: Eh? Blaze, kau tipu kan? Aku Ice lah!

*bbb Lain lain juga datang*

Blaze:... saya tak tipu lah, kau nih siapa? Diorang nih pulak siapa?

Ice: Blaze... blaze...

Hali: Kenapa kau Ice? Pucat betul muka kau nih.

Taufan: Ha'ah, kan Blaze dah bangun? Tu kan perkara yang patut bahagia? Kan Blaze?

Blaze:... Korang nih siapa? Kenapa dengan korang nih?

Thorn:oh... takkan dia hilang ingatan?

Ice: Blaze dia takkan hilang ingatan...nih semua tipu je... Blaze camne hilang ingatan, kan Blaze ? kan?! *penggang Blaze dengan kuat*

Blaze: Aduh! Sakitlah! Lepaskan aku!

Ice: Blaze dia takkan lupa aku punya! Takkan! Nih semua penipuan je! Nih semua penipuan! Hiks... *penggang dengan lagi kuat*

Blaze: Aduh!!!!! Lepaskan aku kata! *push Ice*

Blaze: Dengar baik baik! Aku langsung tak ingat pasal korang pun!

Ice: Blaze...hiks...

Doctor: *masuk dengan cemas* Kenapa korang?

Gempa: Kenapa Blaze dia hilang ingatan? Kan cuma tertidur je?

Doctor: hilang ingatan? Biar saya check, korang keluar dulu.

*after examination*

Ice: *sobbing*

Taufan: Dah dah tu Ice... mungkin dia kehilangan ingatan sekejap je, manatau nanti si Blaze tu ingatkan lau balik pulak! *bagi tissue*

Ice: *wipe tears* ya... mungkin dia hilang ingatan kejap je...

Doctor: *keluar dari wad*

Ice: Doctor! Blaze dia tu camne?!

Doctor:... Dah pasti dia hilang ingatan...dia hanya dapat ingat sedikit benda je...

Gempa: Camtu ke...

Taufan: ice, janganlah sedih sangat! Dia kan ingat dia tuh kan Blaze? Baguslah tuh!

Thorn: Ha'ah! Walaupun dia tak ingat pasal tentang dulu, tapi kami kan boleh membuat memory baru dengan dia pada masa hadapan!

Solar: Ya tuh! Positive sikit lah Ice!

Ice: Tak nak... aku nak Blaze yang dulu... Aku naK Blaze...! *lari ke atas balcony (?) Hospital*

Gempa: Ice!

Hali: Cepat ikut dia!

Ice: *berdiri di tepi balcony* Aku tak nak Blaze yang skrang... aku nak Blaze yang dulu... Blaze...

Taufan: Jangan Ice!

Gempa:Ice!!!

Ice: Aku tak nak Blaze yang takde memory...kalau Blaze takde memory... dia tu cuma orang mati... tak nak...aku tak nak Blaze yang camtu...

Solar: Ice! Jangan buat perkara camtu!

Ice: Lompat ke bawah, semuanya boleh restart...kalau saya mati...semuanya pasti akan dapat restart... *lompat luar bagunan*

Hali:ICE!!!!!!!

 _goodbye world, goodbye Blaze, harap lain kali aku dapat jadi kembar kau lagi._

Blaze: Ice...Ice! Aku dah ingat dia! Ice!

\--tbc--

 **Haha XD korang rasa camne?** **Bagi Author... hmm... x cukup sedih dan despair lagi v** **Takpe...** **Nanti saya lanjutkan cerita nih saya pasti akan buat korang menikmati keindahan Despair** **/slap me anyone/**


	3. 02 He woke up

Ice: Urm... *buka mata* aku bukan dah mati ke...?

Blaze: Ice!!!!!!! *peluk ice*

Ice: =A=!!!! ketak...tak...tak boleh nafas...

Blaze: Ice Baka!!!! Kenapa kau...kenapa kau nak bunuh diri?! Hiks... QAQ

Ice:...Go...Gomenasai...

Hali: *masuk ke dalam wad* Hm...nampaknya dah bangun..=

Taufan: ICE!!!! Nasib baik kau takpe!!!!

Gempa: Lain kali kalo kau berani bunuh diri...sup mushroom nih akan dituang kat muka awak...*ambik semangku sup mushroom masuk ke dalam wat*

Ice: Gempa! Hehe...lain kali aku dah tak berani... *garu kepala*

Thorn: Dan Kau patut berterima kasih kepada aku!!! Kalo bukan aku, dah lama kau mati!!!

Ice: Hah? =?

Solar: Thorn...kau cakap macam tu camne dia nak paham? Biar aku, The prince of Ke-macho-an terangkan~ *swag*

Ice: =A= Er...Tak payah lah...Gempa boleh awak terangkan kepada aku?

Gempa: Boleh~

Solar: Woi! Aku dan dia terang bukan sama je? Kenapa kau suruh Gempa yang terangkan?

Ice: Langsung tak sama!

Solar: Kau!!!

Gempa: Dah dah cukup --! Aku nak cakap pasal tentang Ice nih!!!

Solar: Cis!

Ice: Blek~ :P

Gempa: Dua ekor nih...Sebenarnya hari itu...

/flashback on/

Gempa: Ice jangan!!!

Taufan: Ice nak bunuh diri!!!! Dia dah nak lompat!!!

Hali: Nak macam mana lagi?! Cepat Tarik dia!!!

Solar: Dah tak sempat! Dia...dia dah lompat!!!

Gem,Tau,Hali,Solar: ICE!!!!!

Dalam wad Blaze

Thorn: Semua orang tinggalkan aku je...cis...

Blaze: Thorn, kenapa atas tu bising sangat?

Thorn: Hm...Entah...

Blaze: Apa diorang tengah jerit?

Thorn: *dengar* I...Ic...ce...Ice? Hmm? Ice?

Blaze: Apa dah jadi? *bosan* *tengok kat tingkap*

Thorn: Entahlah, aku pun tak tau...

Blaze: Hmm...*tiba tiba terlihat sesuatu yang besar tengah menjatuh dengan pantas* Thorn!!! Kau lihat tak benda tu?! Cepat buka tingkap!!! Apa yang terjatuh?!

Thorn: Iya...*Buka tingkap, tengok ke bawah* Mak ya!!! Ice yang sedang terjatuh!!!

Blaze: Tengok apa lagi?! Cepat selamatkan dia!!!

Thorn: Ya!!! Akar berduri!!! *guna akar berdurinya menyelamatkan Ice yang sudah hampir jatuh kat lantai dan mati.*

Blaze: Cepat bagitau yang lain!!!

Thorn: Ya!!!!

/flashback off/

Gempa: Macam tulah ceritanya~ =w/

Ice: Camtu ke...terima kasih Thorn.../w\\\\\

Thorn: Hehe~kau memang patut berterima kasih pun~

Ice: Jangan berlagaklah = Aku nak turun kejap.

Gempa: Eh, jangan Ice--

Ice: Aduh! Sakit!!! *tengok kaki* Eh kenapa tangan dan kaki aku dibalut nih?

Taufan*sign* Kan dah namanya Thorn, kuasa yang dia gunakan mestilah akar berduri, duri itu tak tajam ke?

Ice: A'ah lah...

Hali: Dan sebernarnya kau hampir mati walaupun kau tak Berjaya bunuh diri pun...

Ice: Eh? Kenapa pulak?

Hali: Aishh...kan dah akar berduri yang Thorn gunakan? Kau ingat kulit kau tu guna besi buat ke? Tak berdarah? =

Ice: Eleh, berdarah je kot, takkan mati punya. =.=

Gempa: Sebernarnya masa kami jumpa kau...badan kau darah semua...doctor kata kau mungkin akan mati sebab kekurangan darah...

Ice: Hah?!? =A=!!! Nasib baik aku masih hidup...Thorn kau nih tak boleh bertukar jadi daun kejap?

Thorn: Hehe~Lupa~ *innocent face*

Ice:Cih... Dan kenapa Blaze dapat ingatkan aku pulak?

Taufan: Eh betulah! Camne Blaze dapat tetiba ingat kitorang?

Solar: Kita dah langsung lupa Tanya Blaze...

Ice*facepalm* Blaze, camne kau dapat ingat kitorang semua?

Blaze: Hehe~Nak tau? *Genggam tangan* Kalo kau menang aku dalam Rock Paper Scissors, aku bagitau kau sebabnya~

Ice: Kau nih memang childish = yelah yelah, Rock...

Blaze: Paper...

Ice, Blaze: Scissors!

Ice: *Rock*

Blaze: *scissors*

Ice: Hm, aku menang =w/ cepat bagitau sebab!!!

Blaze: =.= Yelah, kau tau tak tangan kau tu sejuk sangat?

Solar: Tangan Ice sejuk ke?

Taufan: *pengan tangan Ice* Eh betulah, tangan Ice lebih sejuk berpanding dengan yang orang lain...

Blaze: Kan~tangan Ice tu memang sejuk. =w=

Ice: Aku tau tangan aku sejuk lah...Pastu?

Blaze: Masa kau penggang aku tu, sejuk gila!!! Dan baju aku hampir terbeku! Nasib baik aku Blaze!

Ice: Yish, cepatlah cakap sebab =

Blaze: Masa kau penggang aku tu, aku tetiba rasa familiar dengan kesejukan ini, masa kau jerit kat aku tu, aku dah hampir nak ingat...

Ice: Pastu kenapa masa tu kau tak ingat?!

Blaze: Mana aku tau!!!! Otak aku nak bila masa ingat bukan aku yang control lah!!! Masa habis check tu aku tetiba ingatlah!

Ice: Sebab apakah ini...pelik betul...(Readers: Author, kau pasti kitorang dapat accept sebab pelik nih ke =)

Gempa: Dah dah, kan dah tau sebab, cepat minum mushroom sup nih.

Ice: Tak nak lah...takde mood, aku nak tidur...*yawn*

Gempa: Asyik tau tidur tidur je... =

Taufan: Dia tu kan Polar Bear~ Polar Bear nak berhibernasi~

Ice: Yelah, aku Polar Bear = Dah dah aku skrang nak tidur. *yawn*

Hali: *keluarkan Tebby bear Ice* Nah, ambik kau punya Teddy Bear nih.

Ice: *ambik* Trimas...bila masa kau pergi ambik? Tadi takde pun...

Hali: tadi je aku pergi ambik, guna gerakan kilat aku.

Ice: Ya ke...Aku kena duduk hospital berapa hari?

Gempa: *tunjuk 3 jari*

Ice: 3 hari je ke? 3 hari pun dah panjang...

Gempa: Ice...bukan 3 hari...

Blaze: 3 minggu lah... =v=

Ice: Eh!? 3 minggu?! Aku kena duduk hospital 3 minggu?!

Gempa: A'ah tu...dan dalam sepanjang masa nih, kau tak boleh turun dari katil...

Ice: Ehhh?! OAO?!?! Pastu...kalo aku pergi toilet camne?!

Gempa: *pats Ice* Kau akan tau apabila masa sudah tiba...

Ice: Hah?!?! Jangan cakap camtu! Bagi aku satu perterangan! Explain!!!

Gempa: *tukar tajuk* Jom kita balik~kitorang kena jaga kedai lagi nih, dan bagitau Tok Aba yang kau sudah bangun, So...Bye~

Solar: Jaga diri baik baik tau!

Hali: Ingat makan mushroom sup kau tu.

Taufan: Esok kami datang pulak, don't miss us~

Ice: *roll eyes*

Thorn: Jangan pergi bunuh diri pulak ya!

Blaze: Ice, besok kita jumpa!

Ice: Eh!!! Kau pun nak pergi Blaze?! Kau boleh balik dah?!

Blaze: Ya tu~Bye Ice~ w/

Semua orang tinggalkan Ice seorang kat hospital =u=# kesian Ice

Ice: Apa punya kembar...Cih...baik aku tidur lah... *yawn* *tidur*

-TBC

 **Ice: Rin, kau nak aku bosan mampus ke apa? 3 minggu kena baring kat katil! Boleh buat apa?!** **Rin: Tidur /w\ Kau ambik peluang nih relaks dulu lah~ Lanjutkan yg selepas ini akan letihkan kau tau tak =v=** **Ice: Yelah yelah... =**


	4. 03 Visitors

Ice: Satu ekor biri biri, dua ekor biri biri, tiga ekor biri biri...*tengah mengira biri biri*

After a while...

Ice: tiga ratus ekor biri biri...tiga ratus satu ekor biri biri...tiga ratus... *berhenti* tiga ratus...tiga ratus apa dah tadi?

Takde orang balas

Ice: =-=...*bangun* Bosanlah!!!! Dah puas tidur dah! Kenapa diorang tak datang lagi?!

Blaze: *masuk ke dalam wad Ice* Jeng jeng! Dari luar wad lagi pun boleh dengar suara kau! Nah nah, aku dah datang! Gembira tak???

Ice: Ya ya...aku gembira sangat...yang lain kat mana?

Blaze: Yang lain ke? Hmm...Hali die masa balik dari sekolah dihalang oleh para peminat dia, Taufan aku gak tau, Gempa dia pergi tolong Tok Aba, Thorn pergi ke kedai bunga, dan Solar...dia tengah berselfie dengan peminat dia kat sekolah =u=

Ice: ...diorang nih..= kau pulak? Kau bukan ada banyak peminat jugak?

Blaze: Hehe, aku disguise baru dapat keluar dari sekolah, peminat kau jugak banyak, masa kitorang tiba kat sekolah peminat kau semua mari Tanya pasal kau =3= lepas sekolah diorang pun nak ikut ke hospital...

Ice: Eh?! Pastu diorang ikut kau ke?! OAO?!

Blaze: Baka--! Kan aku dah kata, aku disguise lah! Aku tak nak end seperti Hali =3=

Ice:Oh...nasib baik... *hembus nafas*

Blaze: Tapi...ada satu peminat kau ikut aku datang hospital... =w=

Ice: Eh apa? Disguise kau dibocor oleh dia ke?

Blaze: Lebih macam tu lah...Kau nak jumpa dia ke?

Ice: Urm...boleh jugak...

Blaze: Ok~! *keluar wad* Hey kau, silalah masuk w

Irin: *Masuk* Etto...*shy* Se-Selamat berkenalan!

Ice: *senyum* Selamat berkenalan, aku Ice, dan kau?

Irin: S-saya...Nama saya Irin!*nervous*

Blaze: Dia sekelas sama kitorang tau tak?

Ice: Ya ke? Kenapa sebelum nih aku tak perasan pun? =-=?

Blaze: Sebab kau asyik tidur dalam kelas =

Ice: Mana ada!

Blaze: Adalah!!!

Ice: Takde!!!

Blaze: Ada!!!!!

Irin: Korang...korang jangan bergaduh... *suara kecik cam nyamuk*

Ice: Aku mana ada tidur dalam kelas!!!

Blaze: Adalah!!!

Ice: Kau!!! Nak lawan ya?! *tangan menjadi ice(?)*

Blaze: Meh lah!!! *Keluarkan api*

Irin: Korang...Korang jangan bergaduh lah!!!! *jerit*

Blaze, Ice: *Poker face* *tengok kat Irin*

Irin: *blush* / Ah...Go-Gomenasai gomenasai!!! Saya...saya Cuma tak nak korang bergaduh je..

Ice: Ah takpe...kami yang perlu minta maaf...= Sorry ya

Blaze: Sorry, Dah buat kau bimbang / Kitorang Cuma gurau je, kan Ice?

Ice: Ya tu... =w=

Irin: Oh...Camtu...Saya dah nak ba-

Taufan: *masuk ke dalam wad Ice* Ice! Kami sudah datang!

Gempa: Kali nih pumpkin soup~ *terlihat Irin* Eh, kau datang jugak Irin?

Irin: Ya! Kenapa kau tau nama saya?

Gempa: Kau kan rakan sekelas kita, kenapa tak tau nama kau? *senyum*

Irin: Ya ke? /w/ Aku rasa sangat gembira~

Ice: Gempa--! Kan aku dah kata, aku tak suka pumpkin soup... =3=

Gempa: Makan je lah, lama aku sediakan bagi awak =

Ice: Yelah...*minum pumpkin soup*

Irin: *tengok jam tangan* Alamak...masa dah lewat! Saya balik dulu! Terima kasih sebab bagi saya peluang untuk melihat Ice!

Blaze: Sama sama~

Gempa: Jumpa kau kat sekolah esok!

Taufan: Bye~Have a nice day~

Irin: Dan...bolehkah saya jumpa Ice esok ke?

Ice: Boleh~Aku akan tunggukan kau! =v=

Irin*smile* Terima kasih!!! Selamat tinggal! *keluar dari wad dan balik*

Gempa: *pastikan Irin sudah pergi* Baik ke kau buat camtu Ice? Kau tak takut dia bawak peminat peminat kau datang?

Blaze: Yelah Ice, nanti dia bawak peminat peminat kau datang camne?

Ice: ...aku rasa dia bukan orang camtu...

Taufan: Tapi kalo dia orang camtu?

Ice: Hm...Biarkan jelah hal nih, Kalo betul betul berlaku masa tu baru aku pikir...

Blaze: Memang style awak =

Ice: Yelah, Aku kan Ice. =w=

Gempa: Iya, dah hampir lupa nak bagi kau kerja rumah.

Ice: Eh?! Kerja rumah?!

Gempa: = Yelah, tangan kau tu bukan tak boleh tulis pun, nah ambik kerja rumah kau. *bagi buku latihan mathematics* muka surat 34,35 dan 36.

Ice: *buka muka surat 34* Woi, kau pasti ke nih? Aku belum belajar bab nih lagi lah!!!

Taufan: Nah, nih nota yang aku salin dari Ying, kau berusaha ya~ w/

Ice: Apa yang kau maksudkan aku berusaha...Nanti!!! Korang dah nak balik ke?!

Blaze: Ya tu, dah lewat nih, gambateh Ice!

Taufan: Bye!!!

Gempa: Jaga diri baik baik, esok kami datang lagi!

Ice: Woi!!! Jangan pergi!!!

/ 3 ekor tu sudah pun keluar/

Ice: Ah...dah pergi = *buka nota baca* Apakah ini...linear equalations..? *cuba memafami nota Taufan*

 **TBC...**

 **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Rin: Iya...aku dah hampir lupa kata...umur diorang ialah 14 tahun ya~ Dan Irin tu...urm...watak yang aku tiba tiba cipta, so dia bukan oc aku ok?**


	5. 04 Disguise

**/ICE POV/**

Nih dah hari ketigabelas aku kat hospital nih, selain menggunakan bosan unruk mengatakan suasana di sini, aku dah tak dapat cari kata adjektif yang lain untuk mengatakn suasana nih.

Aku dah cuba cari benda lain untuk buat, dan buku latihan maths dengan buku nota yang kembar kembar aku tinggalkan beberapa hari lepas aku sudah baca dan baca berapa kali, tapi aku masih tak paham.

Hmm, Aku kan Polar Bear, tak payah begitu susah payah nak memahami maths kan? Mungkin kot?

Aku mengetpikan buku latihan dan buku nota tu ke tepi meja. Dah puas aku tengok dan baca. Mereka nih, kata nak datang tapi tak datang pun, Irin tu pun sama, kenapa semua orang camni?

Haish…bosan…

 **/Dialog =w=/**

Blaze: Gempa, camne skrang, kita tak dapat keluar dari sekolah lah…

Gempa: Mana aku tau!

Blaze: Dah 3 hari kita kena bertunggu kat sini sampai malam baru dapat balik rumah tau tak?! Ice mesti mengamuk kitorang kerana tak lawat dia!

Gempa: Nak buat camne lagi? Kau nak jadi cam Hali ke? Dah satu minggu masa dia nak balik dihalang oleh peminat peminat dia tu! Sampai 12.00 malam baru dapat balik! Kerja Rumah kena OT baru boleh siap!

Blaze: Eh tak naklah! Kenapa dia kena sampai 12.00 malam baru dapat balik?

Gempa: Tengok Insta dan FB dia, dia macam ditarik pergi Karaoke dengan peminat dia tu ==|||

Blaze: Yelah…aku dah lupa…dah dah jangan cakap pasal dia dah, skrang masalahnya camne kita nak pergi ke hospital? Taufan dia kat mana skrang?

Gempa: Taufan dia…juga dihalang oleh para peminat dia…

Blaze: Ehhh?! Dia jugak?! Solar dengan Taufan?

Gempa: Keadaan mereka jugak sama..=v=|||

Blaze: Wh-what?! Urm….Iya kau nih kan Gempa? Gunalah kuasa kau buat satu lorang dalam tanah lah!

Gempa: *bagi tengok tangan* Aku…lupa bawak jam kuasa aku…

Blaze: Apa?! Skrang nak camne?! Takkan aku nak guna kuasa? Semua orang akan mati tau tak?!

Gempa: Mana aku tau! Aku tengah pikirkan caralah!

Blaze: Huh huh…QAQ aku tak nak tinggal kat sini sampai malam…

Gempa: Aku pun tak nak…dah lah tu kesian Ice dia sorang kat hospital 3 hari nih…

Blaze: Nak macam mana…QAQ

Gempa: Erm… *fikir*

Irin: *muncul secara tiba di hadapan mereka* Ah! Dah jumpa pun korang!

Blaze, Gempa: *terkejut* Huarghhh! Hantu!

Irin: Korang! Aku Irin lah! qAq Aku bukan hantu…

Gempa: Eh Irin? Kenapa kau kat sini?

Irin: Aku nak tolong korang…nah tukar baju korang. *bagi baju dan fake hair*

Gempa, Blaze: Baiklah…

 _/skip time =w=/_

Irin: Kyaaa! Kawai! /v/

Blaze: *pakai skirt, topi ditanggal, hoodie x pakai, rambut pendek* Ya…ya ke…=/=

Gempa: *pakai uniform pompuan Jepun (summer), topi jugak ditanggal, rambut panjang XDD* /

Irin: Memang kawai! Tapi kena makeup sikit w *makeup sikit sikit bagi Gempa dan Blaze* Siap! Dah lebih macam pompuan sikit!

Gempa: Boleh…boleh kitorang pergi skrang…? / *muka merah*

Blaze: A'ah tu…kitorang Kena pergi skrang sebelum terlewat!

Irin: Betulah! Ikut aku!

Gempa, Blaze: *ikut Irin*

Blaze: *terlihat Hali yang terperangkap dalam peminat peminatnya* Hali…semoga kau dapat menyelamatkan diri

Gempa: *terlihat Solar* Ish budak tu…tgh berselfie lagi?

Irin: Korang! Sila cepat sikit!

Gempa, Blaze: Ya!

 _/skip time/_

Ice: *Yawn* tiba tiba rasa nak tidur eh…*yawn again*

Irin: *ketuk pintu* Ice? Bolehkah saya masuk?

Ice: Eh? Irin? Oh, silalah.

Irin: Aku masuk ya…*masuk ke dalam wad*

Blaze: Ice!

Ice: *tengok Blaze yg masih dlm disguise* Kau siapa?

Blaze: Aku kembar kau lah!

Ice: Bila masa aku ada kembar yang pompuan? Eh nih siapa pulak? *tgk kat gempa*

Gempa: Aku…

Blaze: Si Polar Bear! Aku Blaze dan dia Gempa lah! 口!

Ice: Wh-what? ==?!

Blaze: Yish! Aku dan Gempa menyamar jadi pompuan lah! Kan Gempa, Irin?

Irin: Ya tu.

Gempa: *mengangguk kepala*

Blaze: Dah paham?

Ice: Dah…Pftttthhh…*ambik gambar*

Gempa: Eh! Jan…jangan ambik gambar kitorang lah! /

Ice: Nih sangat lawak lah! Gempa dan Blaze menyamar jadi pompuan, jarang dapat lihat keadaan camni! Mestilah kena ambik gambar! *send kat whatsapp group*

Blaze: *tgk whatsapp* Ice kau! Aku nak tukar baju dah! Hmpf! *pergi tukar baju*

Gempa: Blaze! Tunggu aku, aku pun nak tukar…!

 _/skip time/_

Blaze: *dah siap tukar baju*

Ice: Eh, dah tukar? Ingatkan dapat tengok lagi…

Blaze: Yish kau…! …Aku nak dare kau!

Ice: Hah, dare apa?

Blaze: Kalo aku menang dalam rock paper scissors, kau kena disguise jadi pompuan lepas kau keluar dari hospital!

Ice: Eh tak nak lah!

Blaze: Kalo aku kalah aku disguise jadi pompuan satu minggu! Apacam?

Ice: Hmmm…Aku pikir kejap…

Blaze: Tak berani lah tu~Wuu~ *usik Ice*

Ice: ==! Siapa kata aku tak berani! Aku ambik dare nih!

Blaze: Ok!

Irin: Kenapa jadi camni pulak… *sweatdrop*

Gempa: Entahlah ==||| Iya, aku pergi jumpa doctor Tanya benda kejap, kau tolong aku tengok diorang ya!

Irin: Baiklah~

Gempa: Trimas~ *keluar dari wad*

Blaze: Rock!

Ice: Paper!

Blaze, Ice: Scissors!

Ice: *Rock*

Blaze: *paper*

Blaze Yayyyy! Aku menang!

Ice: Cih! ==

Blaze: Ingat yang apa kau janji ya!

Irin: =v=|||

Ice: Yelah yelah == Eh, mana Gempa?

Blaze: Tak tau lah, Irin, Kau tau tak dia kat mana?

Irin: Eh? Gempa-kun ke? Tadi dia keluar dari wad~Kata nak Tanya doctor sesuatu…

Blaze: Ya ke? Aku pergi cari dia kejap…

Gempa: Aku dah balik! Ada berita baik Ice!

Ice: Berita baik?

Gempa: Doctor kata esok kau dah boleh keluar hospital!

Ice: Ya ke? Baguslah kalo camtu.

Gempa:Ice? Kenapa kau tak gembira?

Ice: Hmpf! =3=

Irin: Gempa-kun, sebenarnya camni…*kata kat Gempa*

Gempa: Oh ya ke? Padan muka kau sendiri Ice, nih balasan sebab ketawakan kitorang tadi u/

Ice: Hmpf! *tidur*

TBC

 _ **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#**_

 **Rin: Cuba korang imaginekan diorang pakai female costume XDDD Wahhhh Kawaiii desuuuu!**


	6. 05 Out of Hospital

Ice: Akhirnya dapat keluar dari hospital ~ *baring kat atas sofa*

Blaze: Kau kena siapkan dare tu dulu lah!

Ice: Yelah yelah, lepas nih aku buat dare tu...

Gempa: Iya, aku lupa nak kata, Tok Aba, Ying, Yaya, Fang, Gopal dan Ochobot tak tau lagi yang kau sebab gagal bunuh diri tapi tercedera masuk hospital...Kami bagitau diorang sebab lain...

Ice: Eh? Sebab lain? Kau bagitau diorang apa?

Gempa: Aku bagitau diorang...Urm...

Ice: Oi oi...kau bagitau diorang apa?!

Gempa: Blaze...Kau...cakap kat dia sebab tu ...

Blaze: Hah aku?! Dan kau pasti nak bagitau sebab yang kitorang bagitau diorang ke?? Nanti dia bekukan kita selama sejuta ribu tahun camne? OAO?!?

Ice: Woi, cepatlah =

Blaze: Ok ok...yang kita bagitau diorang punya sebab ialah...kau disebabkan berjalan sambil bertidur, akibatnya kau terjatuh dalam longkang...

Ice: Wh-what the...=A=!!! Korang tak boleh ke bagitau sebab yang lebih normal?!

Gempa: Tapi nih udah dikira sebab yang paling normal untuk kau, takkan kitorang nak bagitau diorang ada alien datang dan kita berlawan alien, pastu kau cedera parah blah blah blah...Tak logic lah sebab nih =w=

Ice: Woi...sebab nih lagi logic lah =

Blaze, Gempa: Tak logic!!!

Ice: Logic!!!

Blaze: Tak!!!

Ice: ...malas aku nak balas =...kau menang lah...

Blaze: Tehee~ =v=b

Ice: Hmpf = aku nak tidur...

Blaze: Ehhh tak boleh!!! A

Ice: Apasal pulak? =

Blaze: Kau kena siapkan dare kau tu dulu!

Ice: Kau skrang ada baju pompuan ke? Takde kan~

Blaze: Cihhh! Takpe aku skrang mesej Irin suruh dia tolong bawak baju pompuan skrang jugak!

Ice: Oi oi, dia tu baru balik = Dan dia bukan orang suruhan kau ok? Kesian dia kena mari balik mari balik sebab dare kau tu.

Blaze: Yelah yelah, aku suruh dia esok baru bawak lah...

Ice: Iya, kenapa aku sampai skrang masih tak jumpa yang lain? Dan Gempa dia skrang kat mana pulak?

Gempa: Aku kat dalam dapur! *tgh masak makan malam*

Blaze: Ah itu...mungkin...kau kena tunggu sampai 12.00 malam baru dapat jumpa mereka.. =v=

Ice: Hah? Kenapa pulak?

Blaze: Sebab diorang semua ditarik oleh peminat peminat mereka pergi karaoke lah, pergi main lah, whatever...tak caya kau tengok sendiri FB Hali tu.

Ice: Eh...dulu sebelum aku masuk hospital takde lagi masalah camni lagi...kenapa lepas aku masuk hospital terus jadi camni?

Blaze: ...O.O...Betulah...sebelum kau masuk hospital takde pun lagi masalah dikeliling peminat sampai ditarik pergi karaoke sampai lewat malam 12.00 ...

Ice: Entah kenapa lah... /.\

Gempa: *keluar dari dapur, sedang menghidang makan malam, terdengar perbualan Blaze dan Ice* ...Kalo nak tau apa kata korang pergilah Tanya Irin, mungkin dia akan tau?

Blaze, Ice: Yelah!!! Bijaklah kau Gempa!!!

Gempa: Aku nih kan Gempa, kalo aku tak bijak, habislah korang =w=b

Ice: = Yelah...

Blaze: Gempa, kau dah siap masak makan malam? Aku nak makan~

Ice: Aku pun!!!

Gempa: Eh nanti dulu! Kena tunggu Tok Aba balik baru boleh makan!

Ice: Eh...o3o...ok lah...

Blaze: Hali diorang camne?

Gempa: Mereka...mereka akan settlekan makan malam mereka sendiri kat luar, tak payah risau.

Blaze, Ice: Ok~

/skip time ke pukul 12.30 malam/

Hali: Huargh...*yawn* Aku dah balik... *buka pintu*

Gempa: Dah balik? Hmpf, makan malam aku udah panaskan.

Hali: Eh, Gempa! Kenapa kau tak tidur lagi?

Gempa: Aku dan Blaze dgn Ice tunggu korang balik.

Hali: Eh, camtu ke... Mana Blaze dan Ice?

Gempa: Mereka dah tertidur, diorang tak larat tunggu sampai lewat malam camni =-=

Hali: ...Ya ke? Yang lain pulak?

Gempa: Yang lain balik lebih awal dari kau, semua udah tidur, Cuma tinggal kau je. Dah dah, cepat pergi makan =u=

Hali: Yelah...trimas kasih...

Gempa: Nah, nih homework kau, dan nih nota. *hulurkan homework dan nota bagi Hali*

Hali: Eh, camne kau tau pulak yang aku tak dengar apa yang cikgu ajar hari nih?

Gempa: = Aku ternampak kau tidur kat dalam kelas, dah pasti tak dengar apa yang cikgu tengah ajar.

Hali: Iya tu...tak cukup tidur...

Gempa: Hmpf, cepatlah makan, lepas makan aku ajar kau maths.

Hali: Eh, pastu pinggan camne?

Gempa: ...Jangan Tanya banyak banyak, cepat makan!

Hali: Ok ok... *pergi makan

/skip time ke keesokan hari/

Taufan: Huargh...*bangun* Dah pukul berapa...? *tengok masa* erm...dah pukul 7 pagi...7 pagi...sekolah mula 7.20 pagi...erm... Nanti!!! Skrang dah pukul 7 pagi?!? OAO?!

Taufan: *terus lompat dari katil* *buka pintu* Gempa!!! Dah pukul 7.00 pagi!!! Kita dah ter- *ternampak Gempa yang tengah membuatkan sarapan dengan cemas*

Gempa:Taufan!!! Kau dah bangun! Cepat! Tolong aku bangunkan orang lain!!!

Taufan: Baik!!! Dan ya Gempa...kau masih pakai pyjamas kau... =v=

Gempa: A!!! Aku tau lah!!! Dah takde masa! Nanti aku siap buat sarapan aku pergi tukarlah! Cepat pergi bangunkan mereka!!!

Taufan: Ok!!! *pergi bangunkan yang lain* Korang cepat bangun!!! Dah terlewat nih!!!

Solar: *rub eyes* Dah pukul brapa?

Thorn: Huargh...aku nak tidur lagi... *yawn*

Taufan: Dah pukul 7 pagi lah!!!

Thorn, Solar: Ehh!!! Apa?!

Blaze: Kenapa bising sangat nih...

Hali: Huargh...kenapa nih...?

Taufan: Kita dah lewat nak pergi ke sekolah lah!!! Blaze! Bangunkan Ice!!!

Hali: *tgk jam* Eh!!! Dah pukul 7 pagi?!?

Blaze: Hah apa?! Ice! Cepat bangun--Ehh! Ice takde lah!!!

Taufan: Apa?!? Ah!!! Dia kat mana skrang?! Kita mana ada masa lagi untuk cari Polar Bear tu?! *garu kepala* 口!!!

Blaze: Mana aku tau!!!

Solar: *tgh berselfie, tiba tiba ada mesej dr ice* Eh, Ice? *buka tengok*

Hali: Solar! Kau masih berselfie lagi?! Cepat pergi bersiap sedia lah!

Solar: Nantilah kejap!!! Ehh!! Ice dia dah kat sekolah!!!

Hali, Taufan, Blaze: Ehh?!?!

/skip time/

6 element ex Ice: *masuk ke dalam kelas* Sempat!!!

Taufan: Nasib baik takde cikgu lagi...*pant*

Blaze: Penat gila...=A=\\\\\

Hali:...*pant*...nih kali...kali pertama aku tak gunakan gerakan kilat aku pun dapat lari dengan pantas...*pant*

Gempa: *dah nak pengsan*

Ice: Eh, korang! Kenapa sampai skrang baru datang? O-O?

Gempa: *pant* Sebab kitorang semua dah terlewat bangun...

Thorn: Ice! Kenapa kau dah bangun tapi tak bangunkan kitorang semua?

Solar: Yelah! Habis hilang ke-macho-an aku berlari ke sekolah hari nih!

Ice: Ah nih sebab...aku dah bangun terlalu awal...dan lepas aku bersiap sedia aku dah nak bangunkan korang, tapi Ochobot suruh aku tolong dia angkat barang ke Kedai Tok Aba. Pastu lepas aku angkat barang ke kedai Tok Aba, dah 7.00 pagi, aku ingatkan korang dah sampai sekolah so aku pergi sekolah lah! =u=

6 ekor: = Wat da...

Blaze: Tapi kenapa kau boleh bangun terlalu awal? Kau kan polar bear?

Ice: Polar Bear tak boleh bangun awal ke? =

Blaze: Bukan x boleh, Cuma rasa x logic polar bear bangun awal =w=

Ice: Yish kau!

Blaze: Apa? Nak kecoh?!

Gempa: Dah dah tu korang =-= Kelas dah nak mula lah...

Blaze, Ice: Iya... =3=

Gempa: Haish...dua orang nih bila masa baru nak matang sikit...

Pastu cikgu masuk ke dalam kelas dan diorang mula belajar/

 **TBC** **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Rin: Haha, mcm boring lah sikit part nih =v= Takde brain power Maaf ya sebab lambat dilanjutkan...xde masa =w= b**


	7. 06 Irin's house

/Waktu lepas sekolah/

Irin: *tgh kemaskan barang*

7 ekor: *berkumpul di sekeliling Irin*

Irin: =A=!!! Eh! korang Kenapa nih tiba tiba cari saya?

Blaze: Yo! Irin! Kita ada benda nak Tanya kejap!

Hali: Ya tu, boleh tangguhkan masa kau kejap tak?

Irin: Eh...boleh je...korang nak Tanya apa?

Gempa: Kitorang nak Tanya kenapa kelmarin nih asyik ditarik oleh peminat ke sini ke sana...dulu x mcm nih pun...

Taufan: A'ah tu! Nak balik pun susah! qAq

Irin: Oh...aku pikir kejap... *pikir* Hmm...mungkin sebab kelmarin nih korang berjalan berpisah kot? Sebab dulu korang asyik berjalan sama keluar sekolah...so takde orang berani cari korang...

Hali: Eh...camtu ke...?

Thorn: Hari nih kitorang berjalan balik bersama sama lah~Aku nak balik rumah awal~

Solar: So, hari nih kitorang jalan balik bersama sama ya?

Gempa: Iya tu, dah jom kita balik~

Blaze: Ehhh!!! Nanti!!! Irin, kau ada bawak baju pompuan ke hari nih?

Ice: Blaze kau nih =

Irin: Ah! Dah lupa...kalo camtu...korang datanglah rumah saya~Ada lebih banyak baju dapat pilih~

Gempa: Eh, tapi akan ganggu--

Blaze: Yoshhh! Jom kita pergi rumah Irin!!!

Ice: Oi Blaze kau--

Irin: Takpe punya, ikut saya!

Blaze: Yay!!! *ikut Irin*

Hali: Eh Blaze! Tunggu! Camne nih Gempa?

Gempa: Nak camne lagi? Ikut jelah =

Taufan: Gempa dah kata camtu...dah lah, jom kita ikut diorang!

Ice: Aish...baiklah...

Thorn: Tak tau rumah Irin camne~Ada banyak tumbuhan ke? u

Solar: Thorn kau nih... =

/skip time/

Irin: Dah sampai~Silakan masuk, buat cam kat rumah sendiri je~ *tanggalkan kasut*

7 element: Ok~

Gempa: Maaf ya Irin kalo dah terganggu awak...

Irin: takpe punya #w# Aku tak kisah pun~

Gempa: Nanti satu hari aku belanja kau makan ya~

Irin: Eh, x payahlah /x/ aku gembira sangat korang dapat datang rumah sa--

Blaze: Ok! Jom kita pilih baju untuk Ice!!!

Irin: Eh, baik...baiklah...sebernarnya baju yang korang pakai ialah baju kakak saya~sebab saiz baju saya x sesuai bagi korang pakai...*bawak ke bilik kakaknya*

Ice: Eh, kau ada kakak?

Taufan: Kakak kau belajar sini tak?

Blaze: Nak tengok gambar kakak kau~ w

Irin: Akak aku tak belajar sini, dia belajar kat International school kat KL~Nah, nih gambar kakak aku~ *bagi tengok gambar kakak*

7 ekor: *tgk*

Solar: Wajah dia mcm kau lah! Cuma...warna rambut dia kuning emas...dan kau midnight black...

Gempa: Kakak kau belajar kat International school ya...dia mesti bijak...

Thorn: Eh, nama kakak kau Irie?

Irin: Betul tu~ Akak aku namanya Irie~Aku dan dia adalah kembar! Dan rambut dia tu dia pernah dye. *buka almari* korang pilihlah baju untuk Ice.

7 ekor: Woahh! Banyaknya pakaian!

Blaze: *ambik keluar kimono* Ice! Apa kata kau cuba yang ini?

Ice: Kimono? Eh, tak nak lah! Susah nak pakai!

Blaze: Ehhh! Ini dare yang aku bagi kau! Pakailah Ice~ Ice~~~

Ice: Tapi susahlah pakai kimono =x=

Gempa: Banyaknya unform sekolah lain...sekolah sekolah yang terkenal jugak ada...

Irin: Akak saya suka uniform =v/ Apa kata Ice cuba yang ini? *keluarkan uniform yg rekaan mcm uniform japan*

Blaze: Ehh, boleh boleh!!! Ice, cuba yang nih lah!

Ice: Eh, tapi--

Blaze: Ini dare yang aku bagi kat kau, pakai jelah Ice~

Ice: Ah yelah yelah...aku pakai...

Ok, author malas nak tulis dah /kena slap/ So...Ice bukan hanya pakai uniform tu je, dia dipaksa pakai pelbagai-bagai pakaian PEREMPUAN XDD Just imagine dat scene !!! Omg!!! SOOOOO Kawaiiiiiii!!!!!! Arghhh #q# /maafkan Author yang fujoshi/

*cough* dah dah kena cepat teruskan tulis/

Sooooo SKIP TIME

Ice: Lain kali aku dah tak nak main dare dengan Blaze dah... *letih*

Blaze: Tapi seronok lah~

Ice: Seronok kepala mu!

Gempa: Dah pukul 7 ... masa nak makan malam dah...kalao balik skrang tak tau sempat nak masak lagi ke tak... =x=...

Irin: Kalo camtu...apa kata korang makan jelah kat rumah saya? owo

Gempa: Tapi hari nih dah banyak menyusahkan awak lah

Irin: Haha, takpe punya~ *smirk*

Gempa: Tapi...

Irin: Kalao kau rasa menyusahkan, apa kata kamu tolong aku masak makan malam? *smirk*

Gempa: Ok lah...Terima kasih~

Taufan: aku pun nak tolong!

Blaze: Bokumo bokumo! X3

Gempa: Korang tak payah, kalao korang mari tolong, habislah dapur Irin =-= tengok TV lah korang.

Taufan, Blaze: o3o Urmmmmm Baik lah...

Irin: Ara! Aku baru ingat dah takde gas dah...xde gas xde api... xde api x boleh masak...

Gempa: Eh...kalo camtu tak boleh lah buat makan malam...

Blaze: *terdengar* Biar aku tolong! Aku kan Blaze, biar aku buatkan api bagi korang masak!

Gempa: Eh--! Nanti dapur terbakar camne?!

Blaze: Takpe punya! Believe in me! 3

Gempa: Hmmm...

Irin: Biar Blaze-san tolong lah Gempa-kun. *smirk*

Gempa: ...Yelah yelah, kau boleh tolong Blaze.

Blaze: Yeahhh!!! XD

Taufan: Tak aci woi!!! Aku pun nak tolong!

Gempa: Tak payah, kau tolong tengok tv boleh dah =

Taufan: Tapi--!!!

Hali: Taufan, meh sini kejap. *suruh Taufan datang* *bagi Gempa eyesight*

Gempa: *buat isyarat tangan yg bermaksud terima kasih*

Blaze: Yayy! Jom masak!!!

Gempa: Yelah yelah...

Irin: Buat macam kat rumah je ya~

/skip time ke masa nak balik/

Gempa: Terima kasih Irin, dah banyak terganggu awak hari ini. Maaf ya.

Irin: Haha. Aku takpe punya, hari ini adalah hari yang paling gembira kepada saya~Aku yang patut berterima kasih kepada korang~

Gempa: Ye ke? Ah, dah memang lewat nih! Kitorang balik dulu! Bye Irin!

Blaze: *tgh mendukung Ice* Terima kasih ya Irin! Lain kali kitorang datang rumah kau pulak!

Thorn: Bunga bunga rumah kau cantik sangat~Aku suka~ w#

Solar: Bye Irin! *swag*

Taufan: Esok jumpa kat sekolah!

Irin: Bye semua~

Hali: Thanks ya Irin...

Irin: ah! Hali! Tunggu kejap! Aku ada benda nak bagitau kau!

Hali: Apa benda pulak?

Gempa: Nak kitorang tunggu kau ke?

Hali: Korang balik dulu lah, tak payah tunggu aku.

Gempa: Ok~

/10.00 mlm/

Hali:...*balik*

Ochobot: Hali! Kau dah balik! Kenapa lewat sangat?

Hali: eh! Ochobot! Aku tadi...tengah berbincang dengan Irin pasal kelab kami, yang lain pulak?

Ochobot: Oh...camtu...yang lain udah tidur. Tadi aku tengok Ice, masih ada parah kat badan dia, camne dia boleh sambil tidur sambil jalan hingga terjatuh kat dalam longkang? Yish, budak polar bear nih =

Hali: Dia tu kan Ice. *yawn*dah lah tu Ochobot, aku letih nih, aku tidur dulu ya...ada apa cakap esok ya...

Ochobt: Baiklah...=3=

/masa semua org tgh tidur nyeyak/

unknown 1 : Dah siap misi kau?

unknown 2 : Dah! Misi hari ini sangat Berjaya!

unknown 1 : *tersenyum* Baguslah camtu~sekarang, kita hanya perlu bersabar~

TBC

 **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Rin: *nosebleed*** **Solar Thorn: = Kitorang berdua hanya ada 1 line je...**


	8. 07 Kokurikulum and GF?

Author nak cakap sikit XD

Arigato Gozaimasu kepada yang pinjamkan OC XD mmg tak larat author nak pikirkan watak baru =w=

I'll try my best to ruin yr Oc! /slap/

Ice: Huh? Kelab?

Gempa: Ya tu! KELAB! Selain kelab kau kena pilih badan beruniform dengan rumah sukan!

Ice: Hahhh? Tak nak!

Gempa: Ini adalah diwajibkan! /

Ice: Hahhhhhh--! Kalo camtu...Gempa, kau masuk kelab apa?

Gempa: Aku masuk kelab masak, Taufan kelab pelancongan, Hali pulak kelab silat (Author: Silat ke? Ngatah lah, aku dah lupa spelling =w=), Blaze kelab Leo, Thorn dia kelab tumbuhan, dan Solar kelab drama.

Ice: Ehh...kenapa takde yang sesuai dengan aku = Ada kelab tidur tak?

Gempa: Mana ada--

Irin: Kitorang ada kelab tidur lah. owo/

Gempa, Ice: *Terkejut* Wargh!!!

Irin: Perlukah korang terkejut sampai begitu =

Ice: Eh, Irin?

Gempa: Kau nih Irin, selalu mengejutkan orang...

Irin: Mana ada! !

Ice: Hmm = , apasal kau datang nih?

Irin: Aku datang Cuma nak pulangkan buku nih kepada Gempa. *hulurkan buku kepada Gempa*

Gempa: Ya kah? Terima kasih~

Irin: sama sama~ *smirk*

Ice: Irin, yang kau katakan kelab tidur tu...memang ada ke?

Irin: Iya tu~ Zee Chan (Zieefa_) ada masuk jugak~ Dia pengurusi kelab tidur~

Ice: Aku nak masuk eh =w/ Nanti aku pergi cari Zee~

Gempa: Rumah sukan pulak? Aku dan Solar masuk rumah sukan kuning, Blaze rumah sukan merah, Taufan rumah sukan biru dan Thorn hijau.

Ice: Biru lah. =w/

Irin: Biru? Sama dengan saya lah~Nanti kau pergi cari Lizzy(MikaXiaoII) ya~ dia kat kelas sebelah je~

Ice: Ok~Badan beruniform pulak??

Gempa: Badan beruniform...aku dan Irin bulan sabit merah, Hali dan Blaze kadet bomba dan--

Ice: Tunggu kejap! Blaze kadet bomba?! Dia boleh ke?

Gempa: Mana aku tau =...Taufan pengakap, Thorn dan Solar PRS.

Ice: Aku pilih jelah kadet bombo = Nanti satu sekolah dibakar oleh Blaze aku boleh padamkan api lagi...Takut betul kalo sekolah dibakar oleh dia...

Gempa: Ha'ah tu... *sweatdrop*

Irin: Eh, kadet bomba kah? Kau cari Xiera (Blazexierally19)ya~ Kelas 2B ok?

Ice: Ok~

/skip time/ at Kafeteria/

Ice: Hari ini aktiviti Kelab kan?

Blaze: Ya tu~ Aku pergi dulu! Pengurusi kelab aku nanti marahkan aku pulak *lari*

Gempa: Aku jugak kena pergi dah, nanti jumpa kat sini ya. *bangun dan pergi*

Ice: eh! Nanti! Yish! Aku tak tau kelab tidur kat mana lagilah...*bangun* *mencari kelab* Kat mana ya...*ter-bump dengan orang* aduh!

Zee: Ahh! *jatuh*

Ice: Macam dah terlanggar sesuatu...*terlihat Zee yg terjatuh* Ah! Dah terlanggar orang! Maaf! *hulurkan tangan*

Zee: Takpe...*pengang tangan Ice*

Ice: *tolong Zee bangun* Maaf, tadi aku tgh cari kelab aku sampai tak terlihat kau...

Zee*yawn* ...Takpe takpe, kau nak cari kelab apa? Bolehkah aku tolong?

Ice: Ya ke? Terima kasih lah, Aku nak cari kelab tidur.

Zee:...kelab tidur? Aku pengurusi kelab tidur, ikut aku, meh aku bawakan awak ke kelab tidur.

Ice: Eh, kau pengurusi?!

Zee: Ya tu... *yawn* cepatlah, aku ngatuk nih...

Ice: Ok ok! *ikut Zee*

/sampai jugak kelab tidur =w/

Ice: Boleh aku tanya kejap tak?

Zee: Ya...? *memeluk patung*

Ice: Kelab tidur nih...memang hanya tidur je kah?

Zee: Ya tu, kadang kala kita akan menyertai pertandingan tidur...*yawn*

Ice: Pertandingan tidur? Adakah pertandingan camtu? =

Zee: Ada...kau cari sendiri kat Internet lah...*yawn*...aku tidur dulu...oyasumi... *baring kat atas katil* *tidur*

Ice: ...nih...*tgk sekeliling* banyak jugak orang yang menyertai kelab ini...*yawn* Aku pun tidur lah...*membaring kat atas satu katil* *tidur*

/hurray tamat jugak kelab tidur XD/

Zee: Huargh...ngatuknya...

Ice: = Ngatuk lagi kau Zee?

Zee: Ya tu...*ikut Ice*

Ice: ...Zee...

Zee: Ya? =?

Ice: Kenapa kau ikut aku?

Zee: o.o? ikut kau? Mana ada lah, mungkin cuma sama jalan je...aku nak pergi Kafeteria je...

Ice: Kafeteria? Sama dengan aku je! Kau pergi ke cafeteria masa nih buat apa?

Zee: Rahsia~ =./

Ice: Yelah...whatever...*terlihat kembar2 yg sudah tunggu di sana* Yo!

Taufan: Ice! Datang jugak kau! Lambat betul! ~!

Ice: Maaf...

Gempa: Dah, jom kita balik, Thorn dengan Solar diorang berdua masih busy dengan akitiviti kelab mereka, Blaze tu aku dah tak tau ke mana.

Taufan: Yeah~ Jom balik~!

Ice: Ok... Zee, kitorang dah nak balik--Hali jom-- *terlihat Zee dgn Hali tgh berinteraksi dgn romance*

Zee: Esok kau nak makan apa? Aku sediakan bagi kau~

Hali: Sushi boleh tak? *senyum*

Zee: Sushi kah? Ok~esok aku bagi kepada kau ya~

Hali: Baiklah~ Zee kau nih memang terbaik~

Zee: Mestilah~ *senyum* hari Sabtu nih kau jangan lupa nak pergi dating dengan aku ya!

Hali: Aku takkan lupa ok?

Zee: Tapi aku takut kau lupa... =3=

Hali: Percayakan aku, aku takkan lupakan janji antara kitorang berdua.

Zee: Betul ke? Jangan tipu ya! Aku balik dulu ~Love u Hali

Hali: Aku jugak love u Zee~ Bye~ =w/ *termenung melihat Zee balik*

Ice: =o= Gempa, apakah maksud semua ini...

Gempa: Lupa pulak nak bagitau awak...Hali dah ada girlfriend... =w=b

Ice: What the... =A=

Gempa: Dah dah~jom kita pergi ke perpustakaan.

Ice: Perpustakaan? Kenapa pulak?

Gempa: Aku benda nak tanya Ying, Yaya kejap. Dah lah, jom pergi. *pergi ke perpustakaan*

Ice: Ya! *ikut*

Taufan: *Sambil Tarik Hali sambil ikut Gempa*

/yay perpustakaan/

Ying: Yo! Gempa!

Yaya: Datang jugak korang, ingatkan dah tak datang =v=

Gempa: Kan dah kata aku akan datang, mana maklumat yang korang telah cari, nak tengok kejap.

Yaya: Nah, sini. *bagi kat Gempa*

Gempa: Thanks, *baca maklumat*

Hali: Aku nak tengok jugak...

Ice: *bosan* *tgk sekeliling perpustakaan* *terlihat seorang* Eh itu...taufan, kau cuba tengok ini kejap...

Taufan: Ya? *tgk* Ehh! Itu Blaze kan? Kenapa dia ada kat perpustakaan?

Ice: Kau tengok dulu... *tunjuk gadis yg rambutnya berwarna biru*

Taufan: Ehhhh!!! Blaze dia...bile masa dia ada girlfriend?! OAO!

Ice: Mana aku tau...= *ambik gambar* Nanti lepas balik kita berdua pergi bersoal siasat dia!

Taufan: Ok!!! Meh kami bagitau Gempa!

Ice: Alright!

/with Gempa and the others/

Gempa: Pasal nih...Fang tau tak?

Ying: Aku belum bagitau dia.

Hali: Dah tau siapa yang membuat semua nih tak?

Yaya: Tak, kitorang tak dapat tau...

Hali: Ya kah...hebat jugak dia menyembunyikan identity dia...

Gempa: Macam mana pun, kita kena cari satu hari untuk berbincang dengan Fang diorang--

Taufan: Gempa! Cuba kau tengok nih!

Ice: Blaze dah ada girlfriend!

Ying: Senyap sikit lah korang! Sini perpustakaan! perpustakawan

Ice, Taufan: *merendahkan suara* Sorry~

Ying: Hmpf =

Gempa:Ice, Taufan, Siapa girlfriend Blaze?

Ice: Entah, kau tengok. *bagi tgk gambar*

Gempa, Hali, Ying, Yaya: *tgk gambar*

Gempa: Hmm...tak kenal lah...

Hali: Sama, aku tak kenal jugak gadis nih...

Yaya: Eh? Ini bukan Xiera kah? Yang 2B punya.

Ice: Xiera? Pengurusi kadet bomba? Ohhhh, rupanya Blaze masuk Kadet Bomba sebab dia~ =w=b

Ying: Korang, ada apa balik rumah cakap lah, perpustakaan dah nak tutup /

Gempa, Hali, Ice, Taufan, Yaya: Ok, bye~ *keluar dari perpustakaan*

/setelah tiba kat rumah/

Ice: Gempa.

Gempa: Ya? Apa Ice?

Ice: Tadi kat perpustakaan, korang tengah bincangkan apa?

Gempa: Nih...nanti aku masa aku bagitau kau ok? Aku nak pergi masak makan malam. *masuk ke dalam dapur*

Ice: Ok...Gempa nih...nanti dia ada masa baru aku tanya dia je lah...pergi tidur kejap...*masuk ke dalam bilik*

 **TBC...** **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Rin: Maaf ya Ada 3 orang Oc lagi aku tak gunakan...sebab takde tempat untuk letak kat part nih...next part barulah aku gunakan ya Gomenasai gomenasai!**


	9. 08 Shopping

/Saturday owo/

Blaze: Gempa~Aku nak keluar pergi ke mall kejap~

Gempa: Pergi buat apa? =-/

Blaze: Urm...pergi...pergi beli barangan harian je~ *sweat*

Taufan: Barang harian? Tapi...kalao nak beli barang harian...kan ada kedai runcit nearby je kan? OuO~u

Blaze: Ya...Tapi...er...barang yang aku nak beli tu takde kat kedai runcit...*sweat*

Hali: Ya ke macam tu~?

Blaze: ...Y..ya...!

Thorn: Tapi, kenapa kau hari nih pakai baju hensem hensem? Pergi kedai runcit je kan? Tak payah pakai sampai camni kan? OwO?

Blaze: Er...Suka hati aku lah nak pakai camne! Aku nak pergi dah! =w=

Ice: Blaze, tunggu kejap. Aku ada benda nak tanya.

Blaze: Ya Ice? OuO?

Ice: *bagi tgk gambar* Boleh kau terangkan siapa gadis nih yang duduk di sebelah kau? *Senyum*

Blaze: OAO!!! Nih...nih...

Gempa: Nama dia Xiera kan? Dari kelas 2B kan? Dah bersama berapa lama dah?

Blaze: Nih...=3/ Rupanya korang dah tau...

Taufan: Yelah, setelah hari tu terlihat kau kat perpustakaan dah tau kau ada girlfriend. =w=

Hali: Dah ada girlfriend pun x bagitau kitorang... =-=

Blaze: Hehe...Hazukashi desu nak bagitau korang... =w/

Thorn: So...Blaze~

Ice: Kitorang nak ikut jugak~boleh kan?

Blaze: Eh apa?! Tak boleh! Nih dating aku--

Ice: Tapi Xiera telah membenarkan kitorang datang, dan dia jugak bawa kawan dia~ *senyum*

Blaze: Ehh!! Bile masa pulak korang tanya? Korang...korang kejam QAQ

Gempa: Siapa suruh kau tak bagitau kau dah ada girlfriend =

Thorn: Ini balasan =w/ Dah jom kita pergi ke mall~Yahoo~

Blaze: Yelah...Jom pergi...

Ice: Iya, mana Solar?

Hali: Solar kah? Hmm...dia pergi ke mana dah?

Thorn: Solar? Dia hari nih kena pergi ke sekolah, pasal kelab drama dia tu~

Ice: Ya ke? Takpe lah, jom pergi~

Thorn: Yay~ XD

/sampai ke Mall XD/

Blaze: Xie~Kitorang dah sampai, dah lama tunggu ke?

Xiera: Tak lah, aku pun baru sampai~

Blaze: Ya ke? *tgk Xiera* Muka kau Nampak pucat sikit...semalam kau 2.00 mlm baru tidur ke?

Xiera: Tak...takde lah~ =v/

Blaze: ...Jangan kau nak tipu aku... *tgk Xiera dgn mata yg tajam*

Xiera: =3/...xde lah lewat sangat...1.45 mlm aku baru pergi tidur...

Blaze: Hmm~ =w= *pengang tangan Xiera* Aku skrang pergi bawa kau buat spa relaks kejap camne?

Xiera: Eh...tapi... /A/

Blaze: Hm? *senyum*

Xiera: Baik-baiklah... /v/

Blaze: Ok, jom pergi buat spa~ *senyum* *bawak Xiera pergi buat spa*

/setelah diorang dah pergi/

Ice: Apatah ini...Itu...Blaze yang aku kenal lagi ke? =A=?!

Gempa: Entah...personality dia 360 berubah...

Taufan: Hali dia pun sama...=w= Tadi dia terlihat Zee dia terus mengikut Zee dan buang kita ke tepi...

Thorn: =v= Org yg sudah ada girlfriend boyfriend akan jadi camtu ke...

Ice: entahlah... = tapi rasanya jawapannya ialah "Yes"...

/di sebelah samping owo/ /

Tauzufa (Destari Indah) : Ehhh! Xiera dia dah habis lupakan kitorang!!!

Alia(Halita_224) masih ingat kitorang...(bagi tengok mesej)

Alira (Geraldine J): Ya kah..? Dia tulis apa?

Alia: Dia suruh kitorang pergi shopping dgn lelaki lelaki yg boyfriend dia ajak...

Tauzufa, Alia, Alira: *tgk Ice diorang*

Alira: Aku...aku malulah nak bercakap dengan diorang! /

Alia: Aku pun sama dengan Alira... /

Tauzufa: So...aku yang kena pergi bercakap dengan diorang =?

Alia, Alira: *menggangguk kepala*

Tauzufa: Wat the...haish, baik lah... = *mendekati Ice diorang* Erm...Hi...

Gempa: *tgk Tauzufa* *senyum* Hi~Korang nih kawan Xiera kan? Selamat berkenalan, aku Gempa.

Ice: Aku Ice. =w=

Thorn: Panggil je aku Thorn =u/

Taufan: Dan aku Taufan...*melihat Tauzufa* Eh, Kau!

Tauzufa: *melihat Taufan jugak* Ehhh! Kau?!

Gempa: Korang kenal?

Thorn: Taufan, jangan kata die tu girlfriend kau =

Taufan: Bukanlah! Die bukan girlfriend aku!

Ice: Pastu apa hubungan kau dengan die?

Alia: Die crush awak kah? =w=?

Alira: Tauzura, rupanya kau dah kenal die...

Tauzufa: Bukan lah! Tak tau jangan buat tau!!! =A=!

Alia: Pastu...apa hubungan kau dengan die?

Taufan, Tauzufa: Er...

Taufan: Kawan je kot?

Tauzufa: Aku x pernah menganggap kau sebagai kawan pun =

Taufan: Pastu--?

Thorn: Musnuh kah?

Tauzufa: Bukan lah! Tak sampai bermusnuhan jugak...

Ice: Pastu? Apa hubungan korang? =

Taufan: Erm...

Tazufa: Entahlah...yang aku tau die hutang aku sekeping kek =.

Gempa: Hutang kek? Bile masa kau hutang kek Taufan? Semakin kelirulah kitorang @.@

Taufan: Haishh...nanti aku ceritakan jelah, long story... =.=

Gempa: Yelah yelah, lepas balik baik kau ceritakan. *tengok Alia dan Alira* Korang bernama apa?

Alia: Aku Alia...Selamat berkenalan...

Alira: Dan aku Alira~

Gempa: Ok...skrang kita nak pergi ke mana?

Alira, Alia: Kitorang nak pergi beli baju~ XD

Tauzufa: aku ikut diorang je...

Thorn: Aku nak pergi tengok bunga~ OwO

Ice: Thorn, kau tak bosan ke asyik tengok bunga je =

Thorn: Mana akan bosan!! Kau tau tak sebernarnya bunga nih boleh bercakap lah!

Alia: Eh? Wat..?

Alira: Ber...bercakap dengan...bunga? OAO?

Ice: Budak nih udah gi-- *Mulut ditutup oleh Gempa* ?! Hmpf?!

Gempa: Haha, ya ke Thorn? =w= *tutup mulut Ice*

Thorn: Ya tu! Sunflower yang aku tanam di rumah kitorang tu kata die bosan, takde kawan untuk berbual, so skrang aku nak cari teman untuk dia~ w/

Gempa: Semoga kau dapat cari teman untuk dia lah~

Thorn: Akan punya~ Aku pergi dulu! Kalo tak pergi skrang nanti terlambat pulak! *pergi ke kedai bunga*

(Author: Nanti, mall ada kedai bunga ke =w=?)

Gempa: *lepaskan tangan*

Ice: Gempa! Kenapa kau tutup mulut aku? Thorn tu dah gile lah, bunga mana boleh bercakap?

Gempa: Kau jangan kata die gila = Masa kau kat hospital, Solar pernah katakan die gila kerana bercakap dengan bunga dan dia terus nangis =A=

Taufan: Pastu kuasa dia tak terkawal dan... habis rumah kitorang penuh dengan tumbuhan...Masa tu letih gile kitorang nak potongkan semua tumbuhan... =

Ice: Ya ke? Terbaik~ =w=b

Gempa: Dah dah, balik ke tajuk semula, aku nak pergi ke Kedai buku.

Ice: Aku ikut Gempa jelah.

Taufan: Hmm...Aku ikut Tauzufa diorang lah.

Tauzufa: Kenapa pulak nak ikut kitorang?

Taufan: Tolong korang angkat benda lah = mesti korang akan belikan banyak benda kan?

Tauzufa: Hah, baik-baiklah... /

Gempa:Taufan, bile masa kau jadi begitu gentleman pulak =.=?

Ice: Takkan kau...suka kan dia? OwO?!

Taufan: =A/ Bisinglah korang!

Tauzufa: (/A/) Dah dah, kito...kitorang dah nak pergi nih!

Taufan: Ah ok! *ikut*

Ice: cie cie cie~ Taufan nih~ =w=

Gempa: Dah dah, jom pergi ke kedai buku.

Ice: Ok~ *ikut*

/kedai buku/

Gempa: *pergi cari buku rujukan*

Ice: Gempa nih...= Hm...aku tgk sendiri lah... *pergi ke kalangan buku manga*

Gempa POV

"Fang, Gopal, Yaya, Ying, jumpa kat kafe." Aku sambil berkata sambil berjalan ke kafe.

Aku mencari tempat untuk berduduk, sementara menunggu diorang datang, aku membaca maklumat yang Yaya email kepada aku beberapa hari lepas kat dalam phoneku.

Kes bunuh diri secara sekumpulan di sekolah kah...?

Kalo nih kes bunuh diri secara sekumpulan yang sementara aku dah menolakkan kes ini, tapi kes bunuh diri secara kumpulan nih setiap tahun pasti akan berlaku, dalam satu tahunnya pasti akan berlaku 2 kali ke atas. Dan bilangan murid yang bunuh diri selalunya dalam 20~40 orang.

Walaupun tahun nih dah masuk tahun ke 5 kes bunuh diri secara berkumpulan berlaku, tetapi punca yang menyebabkan murid murid bunuh diri sehingga sekarang masih tidak diketahui.

Tetapi, kes ini amat mecurigakan. Fikir camne pun rasa tak logic, kenapa mereka akan membunuh diri? Mungkin ada orang kat belakang mengawalkan semua ini kot?

Ya, kami berasa ada orang yang mengawalkan semua ini kat belakang.

Eh kau tanya kenapa kitorang boleh pastikan kes nih semua sama?

Sebab,antara semua mangsa yang bunuh diri pasti akan ada 2, 3 mangsa tu tangan kirinya pasti akan ada tattoo, dan gambar tattoo tu ialah gambar shikikami (God of death) ataupun perkataan "despair" .

Kau tanya aku pulak kenapa kitorang nih terlibat dengan siasat nih? Kenapa bukan polis yang bertanggungjawab akan siasat ini?

Etto...sebab...aku...aku tak dapat menolakkan permintaan diorang "v"

"Gempa!"

"Kami sudah datang!"

"Gempa, kitorang nak duduk kat mana?"

"Korang udah datang! Duduk kat sini jelah."

"Baiklah."

Aku melihat mereka, 1, 2, 3...Eh mana Gopal?

"Aku nak tanya sikit, Gopal dia kat mana?"

"Gopal?" Yaya kata, "Entahlah, aku pun tak tau."

"Sama jugak" Kata Ying.

"Oh Gopal? Dia hari nih busy dengan akitiviti kelab dia." Fang mengeluarkan handfonnya dan bagi aku tengok Gopal yang tengah makan makanan.

"...Ok...Jangan pedulikan dia sudah...Mari kita mula berbincangan."

"Ok~"

Back to dialog form =w/ (author dah tak larat nak teruskan tulis POV =v=)

Skip time jelah~ (dipersilakan membunuhkan author tak gune ini o-o)

Ice: Dah lewat dah nih...mana Gempa?

Gempa: Ice! Sorry! *penat*

Ice: Yish Gempa kau nih! =-/ Semua orang sudah balik! Aku sorang je kat sini!

Gempa: Ya kah? Haha, gomenasai~ =v=

Ice: Hmpf =-= Dah jom balik!

Gempa: Ok ok~

TBC...

 **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Author: Watttt qAq Aku mmg tak pandai tulis POV lah... stab a knife in me plz...** **Dan gomenasai sbb lambat update qAq...sangat buzy last 2 week...**


	10. NOT AN UPDATE JUZ A NOTE

Sebelum ke part 9,aku nak memperkenalkan org org yg pinjam aku OC dan jugak buat sikit biodata nih XD

Sbb aku dah malas nak always tag kat part yg seterusnya /slap/ dan aku pelupa, always x dpt ingat biodata =w=

Zee

-Kelas 2C

-Pengurusi kelab tidur

-Rumah merah

-Badan beruniform Bulan Sabit Merah

-tgh kapel dgn Hali w/

(OC by Zieefa_ )

Xiera

-Kelas 2B

-Kelab pastry

-Rumah Biru

-Pengurusi Badan beruniform Kadet Bomba

-tgh kapel dgn Blaze w/

(OC by Blazexierally19)

Lizzy

-Kelas 2B

-Kelab tumbuhan

-Pengursi Rumah biru

\- Badan beruniform PRS

(OC by MikaXiaoII)

Alia (Alia Nurfatiah)

-Kelas 2C

-Kelab masak

-Rumah merah

-Badan beruniform Pengakap

(OC by Halita_224)

Tauzufa

-Kelas 2B

-Kelab Sains

-Rumah biru

-Badan beruniform Pengakap

(Oc by Destrina Indah)

Alika

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab Mathematik

-Rumah Hijau

-Badan beruniform Pengakap

(OC by geraldine J)

/Ok Dah siap XD/

Kalo ada nak ubah tu cakap je XD

Tapi yg kapel tu dah x blh ubah ok~ sbb nih dah 'ngam ngam' doh~

Ouh kalo ada personality baik korang letak bagi aku, kalo x aku control personality mereka ya/

So...perlukah aku tulis jugak biodata element? Hmmm...

Tulis jelah#

Hali

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab Silat

-Rumah sukan merah

-Badan beruniform Kadet Bomba

-Tgh kapel dgn Zee =w=

Taufan:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab pelancongan

-Rumah sukan biru

-Badan beruniform Pengakap

Gempa:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab Masak

-Rumah sukan kuning

-Badan beruniform Bulan Sabit Merah

Blaze:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab Leo

-Rumah sukan merah

-Badan beruniform Kadet Bomba

-Tgh kapel dgn Xiera =w=

Ice:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab tidur

-Rumah sukan biru

-Badan beruniform Kadet Bomba

Thorn:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab tumbuhan

-Rumah sukan hijau

-Badan beruniform PRS

Solar:

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab drama

-Rumah sukan kuning

-Badan beruniform PRS

Tulis jugak lah yg kawan kawan die dgn OC aku =w=\\\\\

Fang

-Kelas 2A

-Pengurusi Kelab Peminat Lobak Merah

-Rumah sukan Merah

-Badan beruniform Kadet Polis

Gopal

-Kelas 2B

-Naib Pengurusi Kelab Makan

-Rumah sukan Hijau

-Badan beruniform Karate-do

Ying

-Kelas 2A

-Pengurusi Kelab Olahraga

-Rumah sukan kuning

-Badan beruniform Wushu

Yaya

-Kelas 2A

-Pengurusi Kelab Biskut

-Rumah sukan kuning

-Badan beruniform Kadet Polis

Irin

-Kelas 2A

-Kelab majalah sekolah

-Rumah sukan biru

-Badan beruniform Bulan Sabit Merah

/Siap/

So...rasa dah siap lah =v=

Iya aku nak memperingatkan korang

INI BUKAN CERITA KISAH CINTA

Tgk balik tajuk story aku, ICE DESPAIR

So...mana mungkin nih cerita cinta OwO?

Yelah mungkin part cinta akan lebih banyak, tapi nih bukan ya~

Dan ya, Aku nak sesekali memperingatkan korang again

OC KORANG BILA BILA MASA AKAN MATI

Tapi yg mana mati, yg mana hidup masih x tau lah XD

Kalo nak ambik balik OC korang skrang masih sempat lagi... /but please jangan lah qAq/

So...that's all XD

Terima kasih sebab sudi meminjam OC korang ya XD Otoni Arigato gozaimasu~


	11. 09 Solar Drama Club

**Tukar format XD** **Nak try format nih# (walaupun BM aku RIP, menyesal aku x tulis dalam Bahasa english)**

Hari ini, seperti hari kebiasaan elements, bangun pagi, makan sarapan, bersiap sedia, pergi ke sekolah, dan menunggu sekolah habis dan balik...seperti biasa...

Seperti biasa?

SEPERTI BIASA???? OuO????

Solar tergegas gegas balik ke rumah, belum sempat dia meletakkan begnya, dia terus menarik tangan Gempa dan membawanya ke sekolah.

Elements elements lain termenung melihat Gempa ditarik keluar rumah.

Sekian lama, Taufan baru buka mulut dan bertanya, "Etto...Kenapa Solar dia tarik Gempa luar rumah...?"

"Entah mana aku tau..." Jawab Hali (=)

Thorn meletakkan begnya dan kata, "Kalao camtu, apa kata kitorang ikut diorang?"

"Ehhh...Tak nak lah...Aku nak tidur..." Ice sambil berkata sambil berbaring di atas sofa.

Hali melihatnya, "...Baiklah, kau kat rumah jelah...Si Polar Bear malas..." (=)

Thorn mengeluarkan phonenya dan membuka whatsapp, baru je dia buka whatsapp, Gempa sudah menghantar mesej kepadanya.

Thorn membaca mesejnya, setelah membaca dia memberi kepada Hali dan Taufan melihat.

Selepas membaca, Hali mendekati Ice dan membeitahunya, "Ice, kau kena ikut kitorang pergi, Gempa yang suruh."

"Hah? Tak nak!!!!" Bantah Ice.

"Ikut jelah Ice." Hali ucap lagi.

"Tak nakkk!!!!" Bantah lagi Ice.

Hali yang tak mampu bersabar telah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang hendak membunuh orang. Ice terus bangun dan mengikuti mereka.

"Neh, Kami nak pergi mana nih Hali?" Tanya Blaze.

"Pergi ke kelab drama Solar." Jawab Hali.

"Tapi..." Blaze berhenti di hadapan sekolah.

Hali berasa confused, dia bertanya, "Tapi?"

"Korang tau tak kelab drama kat mana?"

Blaze membaling soalan ini kepada Hali.

Semua orang tetiba bersenyap. Tidak ada sesiapa pun tau kelab drama kat mana, lagipun sekolah begitu besar.

Mereka terpaksalah mencari seluruh sekolah untuk mencari kelab drama. (/w\\)

/skip time/

Setelah puas mencari seluruh sekolah, jumpa juga kelab drama. Mereka berhenti di depan pintu kelab drama berehat kejap.

"Hah...hah...Tak...tak sangka kelab drama kat tempat camni...hah..." Ice menggelapkan peluhnya sambil berkata.

"Lepas nih aku nak suruh Solar belanjakan kitorang minum coco Tok Aba. =v=b" Kata Blaze.

"Ok, aku buka pintu nih." Hali berkata sambil membuka pintu.

Mereka bersama sama masuk ke dalam bilik kepunyaan kelab drama, mereka terlihat banyak senior yang tengah berlakon, dan juga telah terlihat Solar dengan Gempa.

Solar dengan Gempa juga telah terlihat mereka. Solar memegang 5 buah buku script dan bagi kepada Hali, Taufan, Ice, Blaze dan Thorn.

"Solar, apakah ini semua?=? " Tanya Hali, Taufan, Ice, Blaze dan Thorn hanya termenung melihat Solar.

"Ini adalah watak yang akan korang berlakon."

Sekali lagi mereka berdiam.

Tapi mereka berjerit pada masa yang sama.

"APA?!?! BERLAKON?!"

"Woi woi! Aku bukan ahli kelab drama lah!"

"Kau panggil kitorang untuk hal ini je?"

"Aku nak tidur..."

"Watak apakah ini...Romoe...? = "

"Hah...? Abang Romoe...?"

Mereka berlima berbising bising dan tidak henti henti bertanya soalan kat Solar. Solar yang ingin menjelaskan situasi ini pun dah tak tau camne nak terangkan.

"Korang tenang sikit...dengarlah apa yang Solar yang kata... lagipun banyak orang kat sini...=v=" Gempa cuba tenangkan mereka berempat.

Mereka melihat sekeliling mereka, pastu berdiam diri. Hali melihat Solar dengan mata yang tajam, walaupun tidak berkata apa apa, tapi Solar dapat mefahami apa yang dia nak sampaikan.

BERIKAN SATU PENJELASAN, KALO TAK SIAPLAH KAU.

Itulah apa yang Hali hendak sampaikan Solar.

Solar menelan air liurnyasweatdrop, dia mula terangkan situasi, "Etto...senior Kelab drama berharap kelab drama boleh berlakon kat atas pentas masa festival sekolah...dan dia membuang tanggungjawab itu kepada aku..."

Solar menggaru garu kepalanya dan berlaku, "Sebab banyak yang senior Form 3 tengah buat kerja khusus sejarah mereka...senior form 4 dan 5 hanya sedikit...so...kita tak cukup orang, tulah sebab aku cari korang untuk berlakon!"

"Wat da... ="

"Dah dah jangan tanya lagi! Sekarang aku hanya perlukan 6 orang perempuan lagi, tolong aku kejap~ "

"Haish...baiklah..."

Gempa melihat jam tangannya, sudah pukul 5.00.

"Dah dah, jom balik, aku belum masak malam lagi nih =w/"

"Ok~"

 **TBC** **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Author: Haha...nampak sangat simple dan messy... =v= BM RIP mmg...**


	12. Extra!

Rin: Yo extra XD Aku dah tak larat nak teruskan huh huh TvT

Ice: hm = dah agak dah kau nih...

Hali: Kenapa kau tak tulis dalam Bahasa English cerita nih?

Rin: Sebab...kalao cerita nih guna Bahasa English tak sedap!!!

Ice: Cerita pun boleh kau describe bagai tak sedap =

Blaze: Kenapa kau tak tulis dalam Bahasa cina dulu baru translate? *buka mikrosoft word*

Rin: Malas =w/ Dan oi! Blaze! Kenapa kau buka laptop aku?

Blaze: Saje syok~Whoa, Rin ada tulis cerita kitorang dalam Bahasa cina lah xD

Taufan: Eh eh nak tengok nak tengok!

Thorn: Aku pun!

Rin: oi...korang boleh paham ke Bahasa cine =

B,T,T: Langsung tak boleh! xD

Rin: Da hell... *roll eyes*

Taufan: Eh, nih jalan cerita Ice Despa--

Rin: DIAM. *death glare kat Taufan*

Taufan: H Ok...

Thorn: Whoa, Rina da tulis jugak cerita Bahasa English xD

Blaze: BlazeXReaderXIce...whoa xD shoujo story yo, tak sangka kau boleh tulis cerita camni jugak eh~

Rin: =A=! Aku pompuan lah, apasal x boleh!

Thorn: Eh! Ada game minecraft!

Blaze: Eh betul ke! Nak main nak main!

Rin: *facepalm* Md...Kenapa laptop aku jadi laptop diorang pulak...

Gempa: Sabar je Rin =w, nak makan chocolate tak?

Rin: Eh nak nak xD Bagi aku makan--!

Gempa: Okay, jap aku pergi sediakan.

Rin: Yeah XD

Ice: Act cam budak pulak =

Rin: Tehee xD, Ice nak makan chocolate tak?

Ice: ...Boleh jugak../

Blaze: Mama!!!! Ender man!!!!!!!

Thorn: Cepat lari!!!

Taufan: Hikk! Kita dah nak mati dah nih!

Blaze: Ah...dah mati TAT

Rin: Noob lah korang nih , meh aku main bagi korang tengok~

B, T, T: Yelah yelah =3=

Rin: *mula main*

Blaze: Hiks! Rin! Ender man!

Rin: Jangan dekat dia dan jangan serang dia boleh dah lah =

Thorn: Rin!!!! Creeper!!!

Rin: Wat?! Sh*t!!! Sh*t! Jangan dekat!!!!!

Taufan: Rin!!!!

Blaze: Nasib baik sempat~

Taufan: Nih level berapa? Easy? Normal? Hard?

Rin: HARDCORE.

B, T, T: Da HELL!!!!!!!

Rin: Haha XD

Ice: Rin, nih kan Pet Society?

Rin: Ah, ha'ah tu~

Hali: Aik? Bukan game nih udah ditutup kah? Dan camne kau download?

Rin: Adalah cara~

Hali: Eh, yelah, Solar kat mana?

Rin: hmm, entah dia...pergi layan fangirls dia kot =

Ice: Kata jelah kau malas nak masukan dia =

Rin: hehe, plot terhad v

Gempa: Jom semua, makan chocolate~

Rin: Yeah! Chocolate time XD /lari pergi makan/

Ice: Haish dia nih =

 **Ahaha gomen neh lambat update sangat sangat 口** **Sementara menungggu cerita nih diupdate korang boleh pergi baca cerita yang aku kelmarin tulis nih twins conflict /BlazeXReaderXIce Dalam English punya w/** **Aku akan cuba update cerita nih secepat mungkin ya** **ܔ}**


	13. 10 Secrets

**Gomen dah lama x update busy sangat**

Di kelab drama Solar (owo/)

Solar memegang buku scriptnya, dia melihat watak watak di dalam buku script, pastu melihat kat keenam enam kembarnya dengan enam lagi perempuan.

"Ok, aku skrang nak terangkan cerita dan bahagi watak ya~ dengar baik baik!"

"Yelah yelah...whatever... =" Ucap Hali.

"Ok! Cerita yang kita nak sembahkan ialah Romoe and Juliet!"

"Hah? Cerita Romoe dan Juliet??? Betul ke otak kau nih Solar?" ejek Ice.

Solar mengulungkan buku scriptnya dan memukul kepala Ice.

"Aduh! Sakitlah!" Ice memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Hah~ Tau sakit~ Okay, aku sambung kata...Cerita Romoe and Juliet nih ialah kisah cinta antara sorang gadis dgn lelaki, tetapi cintaan mereka tidak dibenarkan sebab keluarga diorang berdua bermusnuh, akhirnya pasangan itu mati kerana nak bersama...hiks hiks...sedih betul cerita ini...hiks..." Solar mengelapkan air matanya.

"Dah lah tu, cepat bahagikan watak /"

"Ok ok, Blaze akan pengang watak Romoe, Hali pengang watak ayah Romoe, Zee ibu Romoe, Ice pulak abang kepada Romoe, dan Alia adik Romoe.

Manakala Xiera pengang watak Juliet, Taufan ayah Juliet, Tauzufa ibu Juliet, Alika Kakak Juliet dan Thorn pula adik Juliet.

Pastu Gempa ialah guard yang di bawah nama keluarga Juliet, dan jugak priest (Tak tau priest tu apa google up lah ya ), dan akhirnya, Lizzy ialah nun (yg tak tau nun tu apa pun silakan google up Otoni gomeneh! ) ."

"Hey...kenapa aku kena pengang dua watak... =0=" Tanya Gempa.

"Sebab kau Gempa~" Jawab Solar dengan innocent facenya.

"Dan kau nih senaja je kan letakkan Blaze dengan Xiera sebagai Romoe and Juliet kan. ="

"Kau rasa? Dah, jom kita latih kejap!"

"Ok!"

/skip time/

"Hali-chu, kau dah letih kah?" Tanya Zee kepada Hali.

"Takdelah letih sangat..."

"Tapi kau Nampak letih..." Zee kata sambil menolong Hali mengelapkan peluhnya.

Hali hanya membiarkan Zee menolong dia mengelapkan peluhnya sambil blushing. (/w/)

Hali melihat Zee, lalu memanggil dia dengan lembut, "Zee..."

"Ya? Hali-chu?"

"Aku suka kau..." Kata Hali sambil melihat Zee.

Zee termenung, pastu tersenyum dan balas Hali, "Aku pun suka kau Hali-chu~"

Ice dan Gempa terlihat scene ini, Gempa hanya tersenyum sambil sweatdrop mankala Ice menggunakan ekspresi muka (=口=) melihat pasangan itu.

Ice tidak dapat tahan scene yang begitu indah dia pun melihat ke arah lain.

"Hali sudah bukan Hali yang aku kenal... =-= "

Gempa melihat jamnya dan mula menyimpan barang barangnya ke dalam beg. "Dah lah tu korang, dah masa nak balik. Cepat simpan barang barang korang. "

"Eh! Tapi latihan kita belum siap!!!" Ucap Solar.

"Esok lah Solar, lagipun dah lewat nih, kalo tak balik skrang kita tak sempat nak makan malam." Taufan ucap kepada Solar.

Solar hanya mengagguk kepalanya dan mula meyimpan barang barang.

"Boboiboy!!!"

"Ya?" semua 7 element memandang ke arah Ochobot pada masa yang sama.

"Korang nih! Buat apa asyik balik lewat? Lepas Ice keluar hospital, aku dah tak pernah lihat korang datang tolong Tok Aba!"

Gempa menggaru garu kepalanya dan berkata, "Eh, ya ke? Maaf Ochobot, kelmarin nih kita nih sangat sibuk pasal sekolah..."

"Hmpf...Takpe, tapi lepas korang sibuk habis pasal sekolah korang tu marilah tolong Tok Aba kejap, kesian Tok Aba."

"Maaf maaf..." Kata kesemua 7 element boboiboy.

Ochobot melihat kepada Ice dan bertanya, "Ice, kau dah okay dah ke?"

Ice mengangguk kepalanya,

"Dah lama aku dah okay...=" Balas Ice.

"Kalo camtu baguslah, Gempa aku ada benda nak bagitau."

"Apa Ochobot? Pasal tu ke?" Jawab Gempa.

Ochobot mengangguk kepalanya, "Fang suruh kau jumpa dia esok."

"Baiklah...Solar! Esok aku tak pergi latihan ya!"

"Eh, kenapa pulak?" Tanya Solar sambil melihat ke arah Gempa.

"...adalah sebabnya! Dah lah tu, korang cepat pergi mandi! Aku nak sediakan makan malam nih!" Gempa berpusing dan masuk ke dalam dapur.

Solar ingin bertanya lagi tapi ditarik oleh Thorn ke luar rumah untuk menolong dia menyiram pokok pokok tumbuhannya.

Hali membangunkan Ice yang entah bila masa tertidur di atas sofa dan menyuruhnya pergi bermandi. Manakala Blaze pulak ingin membantu Gempa di dalam dapur tapi terus di-eject olehnya.

Sebab keterlalu sedih kena eject oleh Gempa, Blaze pun naik atas ke bilik dan melepasi kesedihannya kepada Ice yang baru je nak masuk ke dalam bilik mandi.

Hali dan Taufan masuk ke dalam dapur. Gempa melihat kepada mereka pastu teruskan memotong sayur.

"Gempa."

"Ya Hali."

"Kau masih tak nak bagitau diorang pasal tu ke?" Hali bertanya dengan

Gempa hentikan pergerakannya.

"Susah tau asyik nak simpan rahsia sebesar, dan--" Kata Taufan.

"...Skrang masih bukan lagi masa untuk bagitau diorang." Gempa putuskan ayat dia sambil teruskan memotong sayur.

Taufan tersenyum dan bersambung kata, "Kalo kau tak bagitau diorang, suatu hari pasti diorang akan tau--"

"Tau apa?"

Gempa terus hentikan memotong sayur, diorang bertiga berpusing belakang bersama-sama dan terlihat Ice yang berdiri di belakang diorang.

Hali melihatnya dan bertanya, "Ice! Kau kan tadi--"

"Ice, kau tadi terdengar apa?" Gempa bertanya, dia melihat Ice dengan matanya yang tajam.

Ice kali pertama melihat Gempa serius amat, dia berpeluh dan menjawab soalan Gempa, "Aku...aku hanya terdengar 'suatu hari pasti diorang akan tau' je..."

Gempa terdiam, dia teruskan memotong sayur.

"Neh...Gempa, apa yang korang bincangkan?"

Bunyi memotong sayur tidak henti lagi.

"Gempa!!!!!" Jerit Ice.

Gempa tidak memberikan dia balasan.

"Gempa! Jawablah! Apa yang korang tengah rahsiakan?!"

Taufan menarik Ice ke ruang tamu, Hali mengikutinya.

Ice mencabut tangannya dari Taufan, "Taufan! Hali! Apa yang korang rahsiakan nih?!"

"...Ice, kerja rumah kau siap belum?"

"Hali!"

"Belum kan, pergi siapkan."

Blaze turun ke bawah dan melihat Ice udah kat ruang tamu. "Ice, apa yang korang bisingkan tadi? Dari tingkat atas lagi pun boleh terdengar."

"Takde apa~Dah lah tu, aku pergi tolong si Gempa~" Taufan masuk ke dapur semula.

Manakala Hali balik ke bilik, hanya meninggalkan Ice dengan Blaze saja kat ruang tamu.

 **Tbc...** **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#** **Otoni gomeneh sebab lambat update ;;A;;;;;))**


	14. 11 Black File

Ice memegang buku scriptnya dan cuba hafal(?) dialognya.

"Oh, Juliet, akulah Romoe." Blaze berkata sambil menanggalkan topengnya.

"Romoe? Kenapa kau berada di sini?" Teruja Xiera yang berlakon sebagai Juliet.

"Shhh...orang lain akan perasan aku di sini...Dan...aku juga cintakan kau Xiera..." Blaze mengangkat dagu Xiera dan melihat matanya yang biru jernih.(?)

Xiera juga melihat ke dalam mata Blaze yang beroren passionate.( Rip bm, terpaksa rojak –w-) dan mukanya merah padam seperti tomato.

"CUT CUT CUT!!!!!" Jerit Solar, "Blaze! Nih dah kali ke-30 kau sebut salah nama Juliet kepada Xiera!"

Blaze memeluk Xiera sambil berkata, " (=3=) Apa aku kisah, yang aku cintakan tu Xiera bukan Juliet, kan Xiera?"

"Haha~Iya tu Blaze~" Xiera tersenyum manis melihat Blaze.

"Ugh..." Solar ber-facepalm, "Hali! Kau tengok si Blaze nih! Langsung tak serius--"

"Hali-chu~Nah~" Zee mengambil sekeping sushi dari bentonya.

"Ya.." Hali makan sushi yang dihulurkan oleh Zee.

Zee melihatnya dan bertanya, "Camne? Okay?"

"Sedap sekali!" Puji Hali.

"Kalo nak lagi...sini ada..." Zee menghulurkan bentonya.

Hali menerima bentonya dan tersenyum kepada Zee, "Terima kasih Zee, mari kita makan sama sama~"

"Ya~" Balas Zee dengan senyumannya yang manis.

Solar hanya lebih meng-facepalm.

"Heh, bersabar jelah Solar~" comfort Lizzy kepada Solar.

"Hiks...Taufan dan Tauzufa diorang pulak gi mana?" Tanya Solar.

"Hm, entah. Alia, Alika, korang tau Taufan dan Tauzufa kat mana kah?"

"Tak..." Jawab Alika.

"Taufan dan Tauzufa?" Balas Alia, "Diorang berdua pergi ke kedai kek, Taufan kata nak belikan kek bagi Tauzufa."

"Aduhai...camni pulak...Ice, giliran kau pulak."

"Oh, okay." Ice meletakkan buku scriptnya dan bermula berlatih.

Di samping itu OwO/ Gempa/

"Sampai sini jelah Fang." Kata Gempa sambil menyimpan benda benda dia di atas meja.

"Baiklah, kita teruskan berbincang pun takkan ada hasilnya hari ini." Fang membangun dan menyimpankan maklumat maklumat ke dalam satu file.

Setelah siap Gempa menyimpan bendanya dan nak keluar dari kafe, Fang tetiba memanggilnya, Gempa berpusing dan melihat kepada Fang.

"Gempa...etto..." Fang menarikan nafasnya dan sambung kata, "Kau masih tak nak bagitau kembar kembar kau ke?"

Gempa tersentap, dia tidak tahu nak balas apa.

"Korang semua kan Boboiboy? Kenapa harus menyimpan rahsia antara satu sama lain?" Tanya Fang.

"Kami nih Nampak je sama, tapi langsung tak sama..." Balas Gempa. Fang ingin bertanya lagi tapi Gempa udah berjalan jauh.

Back to Solar's drama kelab

Irin memegang sebuah kamera dan melihat keadaan kelab drama dari tingkap kelab drama.

Thorn yang tengah berlatih terlihat Irin yang di luar, dia terus abaikan latihannya dan membuka pintu bagi Irin.

"Thorn! Kau apasal pergi buka pintu?" Tanya Solar.

"Sebab Irin kat luar! Yo, Irin!"

"Thorn! Kau member kelab drama jugak ke?" Tanya Irin.

"Tak lah! Aku hanya member kelab drama sementara je. Irin pulak?"

"Aku datang nak ambik video dan gambar~" Irin mengangkatkan camera yang dipegangnya.

Solar pun keluar dari kelab dramanya.

"Aik, apasal nak ambik video dan gambar?" Thorn bertanya sambil melihat camera yang Irin memegang.

Irin hanya mengeluarkan kad yang menuliskan dia adalah ahli kelab Majalah sekolah.

Solar melihat kad ahli kelab Majalah Sekolah Irin dan memberi dia masuk ke dalam kelab drama. Irin berterima kasih kepada Solar dan masuk ke dalam kelab drama.

"Irin?" Ice yang sedang berlatih terhenti apabila melihat Irin masuk ke dalam kelab drama.

"Eh, Irin! Kau mari datang ambik gambar ya?" Tanya Lizzy.

"Ya~Korang teruskan berlatih, aku nak ambik gambar je." Irin sambil kata sambil menyediakan cameranya.

"Okay...Blaze, tadi kami berlatih sampai mana?" Ice berpusing dan melihat Blaze, tetapi Blaze sudah ke sebelah Xiera sambil bermanja dengan Xiera.

Solar suruh Ice berehat dan panggil Thorn dengan Alika untuk berlatih.

/skip time/

Irin tengok video videonya yang telah rekod tadi, muka dia tidak macam tidak puas hati kerana videonya tak cukup panjang dan tak cukup menarik.

Dia ingin menrakam lebih banyak lagi tapi kelab drama sedang menyimpan benda benda mereka. lihatnya dah macam nak balik.

Irin terpaksalah menyimpan cameranya ke dalam beg.

"Irin, muka kau macam tak gembira je..." Kata Lizzy.

"Ya ke?" Irin bertanya balik kepada Lizzy.

Lizzy mengangguk kepalanya, Irin hanya tersenyum letih kepada dia dan jalan keluar dari kelab drama. Lizzy mau bertanya lagi kepada Irin tetapi Irin sudah keluar. Dia hanya biarkan jelah Irin.

Mesti dia tak puas hati dengan rakamannya tadi. FikirLizzy.

Setelah siap mereka menyimpan barang barang diorang kat kelab drama dan puas melihat Blaze yang tetiba saja seperti watak utama lelaki di shoujo manga mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan perangainya yang bergentleman sikit dark sided kepada Xiera mereka semua pun baliklah ke rumah masing masing.

Bila ke-enam enam elements boboiboy tiba di rumah, mereka dapat bau aroma curry yang dimasak oleh Gempa.

Blaze orang yang pertama yang masuk ke dalam rumah, dia ingin makan curry yang dimasak oleh Gempa dulu tapi Gempa menyuruhnya pergi bermandi dulu.

Blaze berlari ke pantas ke bilik mandi tetapi terlihat Ice yang sendangkan nak masuk ke dalam bilik mandi.

"Ice! Bagi aku mandi dulu!"

"Apasal kau pulak? Aku orang pertama yang datanglah.=" Bantah Ice.

"Ice! Kalo camtu...Rock!"

"Paper..."

"Scissors!!!!"

Blaze keluarkan paper manakala Ice keluarkan rock. Blaze tersenyum sambil menjeling lidahnya dengan nakal kepada Ice lalu terus masuk ke dalam bilik mandi.

Ice hanya roll eyes kepada Blaze dan duduk di atas katilnya sambil menunggu si Blaze tu siap.

Dia berbaring di atas katil dan berpusing ke kiri. Dia terlihat ada sesuatu di bawah pillow Gempa. Dia terus bangun dan berjalan ke depan katil Gempa.

Ice menolak pillow Gempa tu dan terlihat ada file yang berwarna hitam. File yang berwarna hitam itu ada tajuk X files, tajuknya macam tajuk series paranormal yang selalu Hali tengok kat national History. Ya Ice boleh kirakan file tu hanya tentang cerita X files tapi dia tidak.

Bagi Ice, nama file tu amat mencurigakan. Dah lah tu filenya berwarna hitam, dan Gempa nih mama Gempa tau, dia mana mungkin akan seperti Blaze ke Taufan letak file ataupun buku kat bawah pillownya?

Tangannya mencapai ke file yang berwarna hitam tu, tapi hatinya masih teragu ragu. Dia ingin tahu apakah yang Gempa sedang bersembuyikan, tapi dia takut benda yang Gempa sembunyikan memang benda yang tak patut dia melihat.

Seperti tangan beruang dengan ikan, dia tidak tau nak memilih apa.

((dhey adakah peribahasa camtu?)

Tapi bunyi "Kreak—" dari pintu membuatkan Ice mengambil pillow Gempa tu dan letak balik ke tempat asalnya. Bila dia berpusing untuk mencari bunyi tu, dia terlihat Blaze yang sudah siap mandi dah keluar dari bilik mandi.

"Ice! Aku dah siap mandi! Giliran kau pulak! Apasal kau kat Katil Gempa?" Kata Blaze.

"Ah... ya!" Ice terus masuk ke dalam bilik mandi tanpa menjawab soalan Blaze yang seterusnya.

Blaze hanya membiarkan je si Ice tu lalu turun ke bawah.

 **Tbc** **Like this story w? Please vote and comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#**


	15. 12 Where's Gopal?

Kelab drama, group Solar telah berlatih 2 minggu tapi progress diorang dah terlalu lambat, dah lah tu pakaian dan alat belum buat lagi, dan diorang Cuma tinggal 2 bulan lagi dah nak naik pentas.

Hanya 2 bulan lagi! Betapa singkatkah masa tu! Si Solar dan yang lain kecuali Gempa dan Lizzy tak pandai jahit baju. Takkan Solar nak biarkan dua orang tu sahaja yang siapkan?

Matanya melihat kepada Irin, Irin tu pandai jahit baju ke tak? Dia bertanya sendiri. Tanpa membuang masa, dia terus pergi tanya Irin.

Tapi jawaban Irin tidak memuaskan, "Jahit baju? Akak saya pandai tapi saya tak pandai benda camni…"

Dia lagi sekali mengelaman dirinya ke dalam fikirannya. Fang dan Gopal pasti tak pandai, dia sudah pernah tanya Ying dan Yaya, tapi jawapan mereka ialah tak.

"Tapi…" sambung kata Irin.

Solar melihat ke Irin, tunggukan ayat dia yang seterusnya.

"…sekolah kita nih kan ada kelab menjahit baju? Kenapa kau tak minta bantuan daripada diorang?" Tanya Irin kepada Solar.

Ketika masa nih, mata Solar bersinar sinar.

"sekolah kita ada kelab camtu?! Betul ke?"

Irin mengangguk kepalanya, "Memangnya ada, kat Blok B tingkat ketiga kelas yang paling terhujung. "

"Terima kasih Irin! Aku pergi dah nih!" Habis kata, Solar pun terus lari ke blok B dengan pantas.

" Dah pergi? Pantasnya…"

"Irin, Solar pergi mana?" Tanya Taufan.

"Kelab menjahit baju." Jawab Irin ringkasnya.

Taufan hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan teruskan latihannya.

Irin menyambungkan merakam video mereka berlatih.

Semua orang berlatih dengan bersungguh sungguh(kot?), Tapi seorang je yang tak mengambil perhatian pada latihan semua nih. Iaitu Gempa! Gempa yang selalunya tindakan serious, steady dan akan membuat sesuatu tu dengan bersungguh sungguh sekarang termenung melihat scriptnya.

Kalao Gempa termenung melihatkan sesuatu, hanya bermaknanya dia tengah berfikir sesuatu.

Taufan yang baru je siap berlatih terlihat Gempa yang duduk di atas kerusi termenung lihat scriptnya, dia pun mendekati Gempa dan duduk di atas kerusi yang sebelahnya.

Gempa perasan ada sesiapa yang duduk di sebelahnya, dia pun mengangkat kepalanya dan terlihat Taufan.

"La…Kau rupanya…" Sigh Gempa.

"Kalo bukan aku, Hali ke?" Taufan sambil kata sambil melihat ke arah Hali dan Zee yang sedangkan beromantik sehingga background mereka ada bunga bunga roses siap dengan effect blink blink.

Tapi yang di sebelah Hali dengan Zee ada lagi satu pasangan lagi iaitu Blaze dan Xiera yang ke-romantikan lagi mendahsyatkan. Dah lah tu ada background berbunga bunga, effect blink blink lagi kuat daripada diorang, kalo dengar dekat dekat dialog mereka story nih habis lah dah nak jadi buku romance padahal tema story ini sedih.

Dan juga disebab kemalasan author tak beguna, dia abaikan je si Solar yang sedangkan tengah berperang mulut dengan kelab jahit baju sebab kos membuat baju terlalu tinggi.

Okay balik ke Gempa dengan Taufan-

"Apa yang kau tengah pikirkan Gempa?" Senyum Taufan sambil tanya.

"…takde apa apa…" Balas Gempa dengan lambatnya.

"Pasal tu ke?" Tanya Taufan lagi sekali.

Gempa mengagguk kepalanya.

"Hm, kalao kau asyik pikir pasal tu pun takkan ada keputusan baru selain kau ada maklumat baru lah. Ya, cakap pasal tu, Gopal dah lama tak menyertai perbincangan kitorang pasal tu. Gopal nih, entah dia pergi mana…" Bebel Taufan.

Tapi Gempa tetiba angkat kepala apabila terdengar Gopal. Ya, Gopal, dia tak pernah lagi muncul dan bercakap sehingga skrang sebab author yang tak berguna.

Dia berdiri dan bertanya Taufan, "Gopal dia kelas 2B kan?". Taufan hanya mengagguk kepalanya. Gempa meletakkan scriptnya ke sebelah dan berjalan ke Lizzy yang sedang berlatih dengan Xiera.

"Maaf ganggu, Lizzy, sini kejap." Panggil Gempa.

Lizzy meminta diri dan membiarkan Xiera berlatih dengan Blaze.

"Ada apa Gempa?"

"Gopal ada hadir ke sekolah tak hari ini?" Tanya Gempa.

Lizzy melihat Gempa dengan pelik, sebab Gopal tu kan kawan baik Gempa diorang, sepatutnya kalao Gopal ada datang ke tak diorang akan tau. Tapi sekarang diorang mari tanya pasal Gopal hadir ke tak, nak rasa tak pelik pun tak boleh, fikir camne pun pelik.

Tapi tak kiralah betapa pelik Lizzy tetap menjawab soalan Gempa, "Tak, Gopal dah lama tak hadir ke sekolah sejak minggu lepas."

Gempa berterima kasih dengan Lizzy dan terus Tarik si Hali dan Taufan berbincang di luar kelab drama.

"Gempa! Apasal kau Tarik kitorang tetiba nih?"

"Nak suruh korang mari datang tolong cari si Gopal nih lah. == " Jawab Gempa kepada Hali yang tidak gembira sebab datingnya dengan Zee diganggu.

"Gopal? Apasal nak cari dia pulak?" Tanya Taufan.

"Sebab dia tak hadir ke sekolah seminggu dah."

"Pasal tu je?! Dia tak hadir ke sekolah mungkin sebab deman je kot?" Soal Hali.

Gempa mem-face palm, "Kalo sebab dia deman aku dah tak panggil korang. Tapi setiap kali kalo dia deman dia pasti akan memberitahu kitorang. Dan aku langsung tak dapat nak menghubungi dia."

"Bapak Gopal kau udah cuba hubungi ke?"

Gempa mengagguk kepalanya, tanpa bercakap banyak lagi mereka bertiga terus menuju ke rumah Gopal.

Gempa mengetuk pintu rumah Gopal, tapi tiada orang yang datang membuka pintu. Gempa cuba lagi sekali, kali nih lagi kuat dia mengetuk pintu tapi masih takde orang balas.

Tanpa membuang masa mencuba kali ketiga, Gempa merosakkan pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal. Hali dan Taufan tersentap sekejap dan mengikut Gempa masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal juga.

Rumah Gopal sangat gelap, Gempa menekan switch untuk menyalakan lampu di dalam rumah Gopal dan lampu tidak menyala langsung. "Pelik." Kata Gempa sambil sikit menyesal kerana tidak membawa si Blaze datang sekali.

Diorang bertiga menggunakan sesikit cahaya dari tingkap untuk mencari Gopal dan bapaknya.

Sambil mencari, Hali terjumpa 2 lampu suluh. Hali menekan switch lampu suluh, nasib baiklah lampu suluh tu berfungsi. Dia cuba lampu suluh yang kedua, lampu suluh yang kedua juga berfungsi.

Hali bagi lampu suluh kepada Gempa dan mencari dengan Taufan hanya menggunakan satu lagi lampu suluh yang dipegangnya.

Gempa menaik ke tingkat atas manakala Hali dengan Taufan pergi menyiasat tingkat bawah. Taufan dan Hali terjumpa bilik stor rumah Gopal.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam bilik stor tersebut tetapi tidak menjumpa apa apa. Semuanya benda yang rosok ke ataupun lama. Mata Hali melihat kat almari lama yang terbiar di sudut sebelah dan dibalikan.

Walaupun dia tahu kemungkinan bapak Gopal disembunyi kat dalam almari tu tidak besar, tapi dia tak nak melepaskan kemungkinan yang tidak besar ini.

Diorang berdua bekerjasama mengerakkan almari yang berat supaya almari itu menghadap ke arah mereka bukan ke arah dinding.

"Aku nak buka dah nih." Kata Hali.

Taufan mengangguk kepalanya, Hali membuka almari tersebut secara perlahan. Cahaya dari lampu suluh yang dipegang Taufan segera mencahayakan keadaan dalam almari tersebut.

Tapi lampu suluh yang dipegangnya terus terjatuh ke atas lantai, Hali berunder beberapa langkah ke belakang. Muka Taufan pucat macam kertas manakala Hali cuba tenangkan diri tapi kakinya bergetar.

Mereka berdua takut sehingga tidak boleh gerak.

"Nih…To…Tolong!"

 **Tbc**

 **Like this story w? Sila vote dan comment/ yr support is my energy to continue #v#**

 **Taufan: Mama Gempa! Taufan takut ;;A;;!**

 **Gempa: La, takut apa lah kau ==||| Cuma alat je lah nih…**


	16. 13 Gopal

**WARNING! AKAN ADA BAHAGIAN YANG AKAN MEMBUATKAN KAU TERASA GELI. TAK BOLEH TAHAN TAK SUKA JANGAN LIHAT! MENYUSAHKAN AUTHOR JE NAK REPORT COMMENT YANG KEJAM.**

"Tolong!"

Gempa terdengar jeritan Taufan dari tingkat bawah lalu dia terus lari ke tingkat bawah sambil mencari Taufan.

"Kau kat mana Taufan?!"

"Stor! Gempa cepat! Aku takut!" Nangis Si Taufan manakala Hali hanya senyap je, senyap bukan sebab dia calm and cool, senyap sebab dia tak boleh menerima keryataan sehingga otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

Gempa membuka pintu dan terus masuk ke dalam stor. Taufan tunjukkan almari itu sambil bersembunyi di belakang Gempa, Gempa melihat almari itu, pintunya terbuka dan lampu suluh di atas lantai berhampiran almari itu.

Dah rosak lampu suluh itu, mesti ada sesuatu yang memang menakutkan sehingga Taufan jatuhkan lampu suluh dan Hali terkaku sehingga sekarang.

Gempa menelan air liurnya dan mengarahkan cahaya lampu suluhnya ke dalam almari tersebut. Taufan menutup matanya, Hali terjatuh ke lantai, Gempa membulatkan matanya.

"Apakah?! Pak Cik?!" Badan Ayah Gopal diikat oleh tali , matanya ditutup oleh kain dan mulutnya disumbat kain. Kalo Gempa tidak mendekatinya sambil tubuhnya bergetar getar mungkin mereka akan menyaki bapa Gopal dah mati.

"Masih hidup." Teruja Gempa.

"..Eh? Pak…Pak Cik masih hidup…?" Tanya Taufan sambil mendekati sedikitttt ayah Gopal.

Gempa mengagguk kepalanya, lalu dia mengeluarkan telefonnya dan memanggil ambulans dengan polis dan tarik Hali dengan Taufan keluar rumah Gopal.

"Hali, kau okay ke?" Gempa melihat muka Hali pucat macam kertas.

"A…aku okay…" Balas Hali.

Gempa tersigh, dia melihat rumah Gopal dan berjalan terus ke pintu rumah Gopal.

Taufan memegang tangan Gempa sebelum dia dapat memegang door knob pintu rumah Gopal. Gempa terhenti dan berpusing ke belakang, tangan Taufan sedang bergigil, matanya berkaca kaca. Gempa hanyalah terpaksa menjauhkan dirinya dari pintu itu dan menemani Taufan dengan Hali sambil menunggu polis dengan ambulan.

Sambil Gempa tengah merisaukan si Gopal, polis dengan ambulans sudah datang. Gempa segera memberitahu di mana ayah Gopal berada. Dan sepasukan polis segera masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal untuk menyiasat.

Seorang polis bersoal mereka, tapi hanya Gempa yang jawab. Sebab Taufan tak boleh berhenti mengigil sehingga kata kata yang dikeluar dari mulutnya tak jelas bila dengarnya dan Hali masih dalam keadaan terkaku.

"Sekata sini jelah, terima kasih sebab melaporkan bahawa tentang ini."

"Sama-sama…" tersenyum letih Gempa.

Kemudian diorang terlihat ayah Gopal diletakkan di atas katil ambulans dan dihantar ke hospital. (Author x tau katil tu namanya apa, Biarkan jelah author RIP grammar)

Setelah sejam menunggu polis siasat habis, polis hanya beritahu mereka tidak dapat apa apa yang ditinggal oleh penjenayah itu. Macam tak pernah ada orang masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal.

Dan.

Mereka menemui mayat Gopal di tingkat atas bilik Gopal.

Bila terdengar mereka menemui mayat Gopal, Gempa terus masuk ke dalam rumah Gopal dan naik ke tingkat atas. Taufan terpengsan, Hali terduduk di lantai sambil berkata sendiri.

"Tak…tak mungkin…"

Dialog Hali sama dikatakan oleh Gempa bila betul betul menemui mayat Gopal di tingkat atas.

Gempa hampir termuntah bile terlihat mayat Gopal.

Perutnya dipotong oleh pisau yang amat tajam, mungkin pisau surgery, usus besar dan kecilnya di luar perutnya, walaupun darah telah kering tapi bau darah masih ada dan menggelikan.

Gopal mati dengan begitu dahsyat.

Gempa terlihat ada sekeping kertas yang kecil di dalam usus Gopalnya. Walaupun merasa geli, Gempa tepaksa memakai glove tangan untuk mengambil kertas itu untuk dibaca.

Dan apa yang dibacakan ialah,

"MOON DID IT" Tidak dapat mengesan pen apakah yang digunakan dan tulisannya sebab perkataan semua tu dipotong dari surat khabar dan majalah.

Moon did it, Si Bulan yang buat.

Suatu ayat yang amat mengelirukan fikiran orang. Gempa tidak dapat menangkap maksudnya. Moon nih perempuan ke lelaki entahlahnya.

Dia ambik gambar kertas itu dan masukkan kertas itu ke dalam plastik lalu berikan kepada polis. Dia tetiba teringat si kembarnya lalu berjalan cepat keluar rumah.

Dia terlihat Taufan sudah pengsan dan Hali sangat takut sehingga bercakap bersendirian. Dia meletakkan Taufan di atas kerusi dan cuba menenangkan Hali.

Entah bila masa pasal Gopal mati sudah disebar oleh orang ramai, Fang, Yaya dan Ying berlari tergegas gegas ke rumah Gopal.

"Gempa! Gopal sudah meninggal dunia tu…betul kah?" tanya Fang.

Gempa hanya mengagguk kepalanya.

"Tak mungkin…" Ucap Yaya.

"Mungkin Gopal dia tu…pengsan kot…" Kata Ying.

Gempa terdiam. Bila mayat Gopal dibawa keluar dari rumahnya mereka baru mempercayai bahawa Gopal sudah meninggal dunia.

Gopal sudah meninggal dunia.

Tbc…


	17. Extra! (2)

Rin: Yosh! Dah siap pun tulis chap 13!

Gopal: Dhey! Aku hanya muncul sekali je kat cerita nih! Dah lah tu muncul kerana mati! Mana aci woi!

Rin: Lalala~dah tulis sampai mana dah cerita nih?

Gopal: Rin!

Rin: Mahhh…sorry lah Gopal, sebab aku memang tak dapat bagi kau slot untuk muncul…

Thorn: Eleh, kata jelah malas nak pikir slot bagi Gopal =H=…Aku pun tak betapa muncul…yang muncul banyak kali Gempa dengan Ice…

Rin: Ehehe…Gomeneh…=w=||| Lagipun busy kelmarin nih…

Thorn: Budak Pt3 dehhh ~=-=~

Rin: Oh ya, trio prankster, aku ada bawa sebuah game bagi korang nih~

Trio prankster: Ehh! Game apa?! Nak main!

Rin: Hehe, game outlast~Dapat dari senior =w=/

Taufan: Game camne pulak tu. O-O?

Blaze: *pergi buka laptop Rin*

Rin: Hehe, korang main dulu barulah tau~ Nah nah, nih pendrive. *bagi pendrive*

Blaze: Okay~*buka file game outlast* *tekan game* Yosh! Bia raku yang cuba dulu!

Thorn: *duduk kat sebelah Blaze*

Taufan: Cepatlah Blaze! Nanti aku pulak ya! *Tengok Blaze main*

Blaze: Ya okay okay~ *start main game*

Rin: Gempa, korang jom keluar dari bilik nih. Kalo tak korang menyesal nanti. *bisik*

Hali: Eh, apasal pulak? *bisik juga*

Rin: Nantilah aku bagitau, keluar cepat dan senyap!

Gempa, Hali, Solar n Ice: Roger~ *keluar dari bilik*

Rin: *smirk* *keluar dari bilik secara senyap*

Gempa: Rin, cepat jelaskan apasal kitorang kena keluar bilik,

Rin: Hehe, game outlast tu game yang menakutkan~siap akan buat kau jerit sampai xde suara pastu pengsan~

Hali: Eh, jahatlah kau nih Rin ==

Rin: Bukan aku yang jahat, senior yang bagi aku game nih jahat :P

Ice: *turun bawah* *baring kat atas sofa* *tidur*

-in de bilik

Blaze: La…xde apa pun game nih…bosan…

Taufan: Jap Blaze, aku…dengar suara yang pelik lah…

Blaze: Hah?

Thorn: Ha'ah lah! Ada suara yang pelik!

Blaze: Tipulah korang nih! Mana mungkin-

*zombie keluar kat skrin*

Blaze: MAKKKK!

Taufan: APATAH?!

Thorn: HIKKK! MAMA GEMPA!

Taufan: Blaze! Cepat larilah!

Blaze: Jari…jari aku getar…x…xleh…gerak…

Taufan: Ke tepi! Meh aku main! *tolak si Blaze ke tepi sambil jerit sambil main game*

Thorn: Tak dengar Rin kata ada zombie kat game nih pun…hiks…

Blaze: Zombie xpe lagi, mak ya muka tu menakutkan…xleh tidurlah hari nih…;;-;;

Taufan: Fuh~Selamat~ *lap peluh*

Thorn: Ya ke? *tengok* *zombie keluar again* MAK AI! TAUFAN! MAMA GEMPA THORN TAKUT HIKSSSS! ;;A;;;;;;;!

Taufan: Eh?! Blaze! Giliran kau main pulak! *tolak laptop kat Blaze*

Blaze: Hahhh?! AIK! Zombie tu dah dekat! MANA BUTAN GERAK?!

Thorn: Dah dekat! MAMA!

Trio: AHHHHHHH-!

-de luar bilik

Gempa: Kuat betul diorang jerit… =-=|||

Ice: *bangun* Tak leh tidur…

Rin: La, biarkan jelah diorang tu. Gempa, boleh tolong aku ambik sos tomato kejap?

Gempa: Aik? Buat apa?

Rin: ._. nak celuk keropok ikan nih sambil tengok anime lah.

Gempa: Yelah yelah…tunggu jap. *pergi dapur ambik tomata sos*

Hali: Aku nak gi minum air jap… *bangun* *pergi dapur juga n terbump si Gempa* Auch!

Gempa: Adih! *jatuh kat atas lantai* *sos tomato jatuh dan pecah*

Hali:…Sakit…Maaf Gempa…

Gempa: Takpe.

Rin: *datang dapur juga* Apa dah jadi? Hik! Gempa…Kepala Gempa berdarah! oAo!

Gempa: Hah? Berdarah? Bukanlah, nih tomato sos. ==

Rin: Oh, ya ke? Gempa kau gi bersihkan kau sendiri dulu, aku dan Hali simpan sini.

Gempa: Ya okay… *bangun* *naik ke tingkat atas.

 _/tertiba bekalan elektrik putus/_

Thorn: Hik! Xde eletrik!

Blaze: Short circuit kot?

Taufan: Blaze…nih…macam scene yang dalam outlast tu tadi…tetiba putus elektrik pastu…

Thorn: Taufan! qAq! *gigil*

Blaze: Diamlah kau Taufan ._. tu game je…mana mungkin akan berlaku…

Gempa: *buka pintu* Woi…~

Trio: *Bulu roma merontak* *Tengok kat Gempa dgn slow motion*

Thorn: MAKKKK! ZOMBIE DARI GAME TU KELUAR! *pengsan*

Taufan: HIK!

Blaze: A…apa yang kau nak?! Meh lah! Ma..mari law…lawan lah! *gigil*


End file.
